A New Era
by bsurana2
Summary: I know this is already been done by many people but this is my view of what happened during those 19 years. I will follow cannon pairing but there are some job changes. Updates will be monthly Abondoned
1. Chapter 1

Chapter -1

Harry woke up in his bed in the dorm of Gryffindor house. He looked at his watch but it was not working. He slid the curtain to one side to get out of the four-poster bed and saw Ron & Hermione were sleeping together in Ron's bed. Though they were fully clothed he still felt uneasy to watch them like that but he did not wake them. He looked out of window, surprised that it was dark then he remembered he had slept whole day. He silently walked out of the dorm and into the common room where the rest of the Weasleys were sleeping. Ginny was holding George; there was grief on both their faces. He wanted to say sorry to them but thinking better of it he did not say anything. The truth was that he still felt so guilty. Knowing his job was not done he walked out of the house and silently made his way to the grounds. While passing from near the Great hall he saw many people were still helping with arranging dead bodies or helping the injured people. Harry saw Neville and he walked to him.

"Hello Neville." Harry said.

"Oh, Hello Harry," He said after jumping by sudden call. "You gave me the fright for the second time today."

"Sorry Neville, I am looking for Hagrid. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, I saw him near that end of the forest a while ago." Neville replied pointing south in the direction of the forest

"Thanks I will check there." Harry patted Neville on the shoulder as he walked out into the grounds, quickly spotting Hagrid in the moonlight. "Hagrid," Harry called him with a hoarse voice.

"Hello Harry, Everything alright?" Hagrid asked concerned about Harry.

"Yeah everything is fine; actually I was looking for you. I wanted to say sorry for what happened in the forest." Harry said though it was half-truth.

"Eh, no problem, Harry sometime ya have to do things like that." Hagrid said wearily shaking his head. "Hagrid, could you help me with one more thing?" Harry asked him hesitantly.

"Of course, what do you need?" Hagrid asked.

"I need a Thestral, can you arrange that?" Harry asked for although he could see them he did not know where to find them.

"Yeah, sure." Hagrid said looking at him questionably.

"Dumbledore's work is not finished yet." Harry replied upon seeing the look on Hagrid's face.

"Ya ok?" Hagrid started making a noise that Harry knew very well from his fifth year soon one Thestral came. Harry walked forward patted it and climbed onto its back. He whispered something in its ear and without warning the Thestral took off in the air.

It was over an hour after he had started on his journey that he started feeling the cold. His fingers were numb. Another half hour later the Thestral started climbing down and eventually, when it had landed, he slid off its back. Harry started walking on the narrow path visible to him. Five minutes later, he was standing at the grave of Ignotus Peverell. He dug a hole next to the grave and conjured a box before putting the Elder Wand in the box. He buried the box in the hole and refilled it magically so that nobody could tell that something was dug a moment ago. After a short visit to his parents' grave, he returned to the place where Thestral was waiting for him. An hour and a half later Harry was glad to be landing back in Hogwarts grounds, Ron and Hermione were not there waiting for him so he assumed that they were in the dorms.

He walked in to the great hall, the dead bodies of the heroes of the war were lying near the head table and the bodies of the death eaters were dumped in the farthest corner of the hall. He walked to the dead bodies of the heroes he knew so well. When he saw the bodies of Lupin and Tonks laying next to each other he finally lost his control of his emotions. Kneeling down beside them, he wept for a long time before finally being able to control himself. After composing himself, he went to each body in turn and thanked them for their sacrifice. At last, he came to the Fred's body when he saw that Jimmy Peakes, who was beater of his team during his sixth year, was lying next to Fred's body he lost his control again. Falling on all fours, he started crying again. He did not know how long he was crying until he sensed someone was standing next to him. He looked up and was surprised to see Kreacher was standing there.

"Kreacher!" He said in a surprised tone "How are you my friend?"

"Kreacher is fine master Harry." He replied, "Kreacher know Master Harry has not eaten anything and Kreacher know that Master Harry is not feeling well, he is very sad."

"Yeah Kreacher I am not feeling good at the moment." Harry replied.

"Ca... Can Kreacher request something from Master Harry?" Kreacher asked hesitantly, as though afraid of the words.

"What is it Kreacher?" Harry replied believing he want to be freed.

"Will Master Harry come to the kitchen for a cup of tea?" Kreacher asked. "It is to help you feel good and Kreacher know Master Harry has not eaten anything." Harry accepted his request and ten minutes later was sitting on a long kitchen table.

"Kreacher will you have a cup of tea with me?" Harry asked Kreacher stared at him for few seconds than replied.

"House elves is not supposed to sit with their Masters."

"Why not come and sit with me." Harry insisted and Kreacher reluctantly accepted. When Harry took the first sip of the tea, he felt surprisingly good.

"So here you are drinking tea with house elves." Harry heard a voice from behind he turned to look who is there. Ginny was standing there smiling, though it was a sad smile. He smiled as he saw her.

"Would you like to join us?"

"Sure." She replied and joined them. Half-hour later they both thanked Kreacher and other house elves before walking out of the kitchen

"So when is the funeral ceremony?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon at two, here at Hogwarts." Ginny replied him smiling but the sadness remained. "And mum asked me to tell you to come to the Burrow after that."

"Ok." Harry replied in hoarse voice, he was feeling guilty again remembering about the Fred. Ginny sensed it and squeezed his hand.

"Would you like to take a tour of the ground?" She asked him knowing fresh air would make him feel better. Harry agreed. They walked round the back of the lake and stopped under the peach tree. They were sitting under the tree for at least ten minutes whilst Harry stared into space, going over his past seven years from the day he found out he was a wizard on his eleventh birthday.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Fine." He lied. He was feeling responsible for all the bad happenings to his friends and family.

"You do not need to lie to me Harry you know that." Ginny told him quite . "You are not feeling well. You think all this death is because of you." Harry stared into her eyes, brown and beautiful but filled with sadness 'how much she knows me' he thought.

"Yeah you are right." He admitted to her after a long minute. Sighing she leaned over him and kissed him. He melted at her touch.

"I love you Harry." She said after they parted for the breath. Harry did not replied to her he was fighting with himself internally. After few minutes, they started walking towards the castle meeting Ron and Hermione at halfway.

"There you two are." Ron said. "Where have you two been? Mum was worried for both of you."

"We were taking a walk." Ginny replied dryly.

"So what are you planning to do about it?" Hermione asked Harry before Ron could have said anything that would have given rise to the argument between him and Ginny.

"Well I have already taken care of it." Harry replied knowing she was talking about the Elder Wand.

"And you did not even tell to us." Ron asked in a tone of surprise.

"Yes because this secret will go with me to my grave." Harry replied as to close the topic; he did not want to give up the place where he had hidden the wand.

"What did you hide it somewhere else?" Ron pressed on "I thought you were going to keep it back in Dumbledore's tomb?"

"Yes after our meeting with Dumbledore's portrait I thought even if I lose in future the wand will not go to someone else and no one can track it back where it is." Harry explained.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked. It took Harry a moment to realise that she did not know what they were discussing.

"We are talking about Elder Wand." Harry told her before turning to Ron. "And Ron do not push me I am not going tell you its place."

The two couples walked inside the castle where the Weasleys were waiting for them in the great hall. Mrs Weasley felt relief after seeing them; and she hugged them both tightly.

"Err... where is Mr Weasley?" Harry asked noticing he was not there with everyone.

"He had to go to the ministry Kingsley needs help as much as possible. Percy went with him." Mrs Weasley told him at that moment professor McGonagall stood at head table and everyone's attention shifted to her.

"I have some announcement for you all. Firstly, the funeral ceremony will be held here at Hogwarts ground at two tomorrow afternoon. Secondly, the school will be close for this remaining year and will reopen for the next year as usual on first of September but your book list will arrive late. Thirdly, those who want to repeat their last year are also welcome. Those who do not want to come back for their seventh year can attend NEWT at end of July. Fourth, those who want to help in the rebuilding of the school can give their names to their house heads before ten tomorrow morning." When professor finished her announcement she seemed to sag in relief, like she was grateful for the words to be out. Harry raised his hand and when she indicated he said,

"Professor I want to tell something to everyone."

"Ok say what you want to say." Harry stood from his place and walked towards the head table.

"I want to tell to you all something about Professor Snape." He paused for a minute to collect his thoughts then looked at everyone and began. "Professor Snape was not a death eater."

Hearing this lots of murmurings started he raised his hand to silence them before continuing. "Yes he was not a death eater. He was a spy on the order of Professor Dumbledore."

"But he killed Dumbledore." Someone interrupted him. Harry knew the voice but could not place it right now.

"No he did not kill him." Harry answered, "I told you that because I did not know about the truth until just before I went into forest for the final encounter with Lord Voldemort. Professor Dumbledore was already dying with a curse professor Snape slowed down but could not cure. Professor Snape killed professor Dumbledore on his order to make his death easy and painless." Harry paused a minute took a deep breath before continuing.

"I know what are you thinking but I have proof of it." He took out a small vial from his pocket and handed over to professor McGonagall. "This is the memory of Professor Snape who gave it to me before he died after the attack by Nagini on Voldemort's order and we need to retrieve his body from shrieking shack."

"Do not worry Harry we will do that first thing in the morning and we will honour him as hero of the battle. Do you want to say anything else?" She replied with tears in her eyes.

"No Mam not now but please add my name to the list of volunteers for repair of the castle." With that, Harry walked to the place where all the Weasleys along with Hermione were waiting. He walked with them to the Gryffindor tower but did not go to his dorm instead he went to Dennis Creevey who was sitting near the fire. "Dennis." He called him putting a hand on his shoulder. "I want to say sorry to you for what happened to Colin." His voice became heavy as he spoke.

"Do not be sorry Harry it's not your fault." Dennis said looking towards Harry there were tears in his eyes. "I am proud of my brother. He is a hero. He died as a fighter and he fought for the right thing, for the freedom of wizarding world. He trusted you Harry and if you feel sorry for him it will be greatest dishonour for him."

Harry did not know what to say so he just nodded towards him. "If you need help let me know."

"I will." Dennis assured him. Harry went to Mrs Weasley next meaning to say something, anything… but before he could, she pulled him into her arms in a bone-crashing hug.

"Harry dear just like Dennis said it will be greatest dishonour for them if you feel sorry for them everyone knew that they may die in this battle we all knew it." Harry held her tightly and continued to cry. Mrs Weasley too held him and let him cry all the while she kept whispering him kind words. After some time they parted away, Harry looked and felt much more composed and calm.

A/N: This is my first story if you find any factual and grammatical please let me know. This is not a strictly cannon story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its world

Chapter 2

Harry was standing in the forest in front of Voldemort who was laughing devilishly as a green light hit him. He was dead. Voldemort and his followers entered the school Ginny was crying crazily. Death eaters started throwing curses and hexes in all the direction hitting everyone they could. Harry tried to stop them but he could not move. He tried to shout but no voice came out. He was dead and death eaters were torturing everyone.

"Harry, Harry!" Ron was shouting. "Harry wake up it's just a dream." He took a jug from side table and threw the water on Harry. As the cold water hit him, he woke up with a strangled cry. Looking at his best friend Ron could see he looked pale and disorientated. It took a few minutes before Harry realised he was on the floor.

Hearing the shouting all the Weasleys had arrived in the bedroom. Harry tried to get up but he did not have the energy to stand Bill and Ron helped Harry to stand but as soon as he was up right, he passed out. Ginny was crying on Hermione's shoulder. Someone must have informed Professor McGonagall as moments after Harry passed out she appeared in the room. They took Harry to hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey examined him for half hour. Ginny was sitting in the waiting area of the hospital wing resting her head on Hermione's shoulder. Mrs Weasley was pacing back and forth around the room. When door opened, Mrs Weasley asked, "How is he?"

"There is a black scar on his chest and he has consumed a lot of energy. I recommend him not to use any magic for the next two weeks. I've also sent a message to St Mugo's; a senior healer will come tomorrow morning for check-up." She finished with a sigh; although her words relieved them, all the tension was still thick in the air. "The boy has suffered a lot more than anyone else in the world."

Mrs Weasley agreed with madam Pomfrey "Can we see him?" She asked hopefully.

"I do not think you should at the moment. He needs rest." Madam Pomfrey replied sadly.

"I understand Poppy do not worry." Mrs Weasley told her and she turned to her children. "And you lot go to your bed and sleep. You all can see him tomorrow morning."

"I am not going anywhere." Ginny protested.

"Listen dear you can't help him right now; he needs rest and you too. Now go I will let you meet him first." Mrs Weasley told her softly. Ginny agreed reluctantly with her mother and headed off to the dormitory.

In the morning Harry woke up and found himself in the hospital wing "Hello anyone there?" He called with heavy voice. He was so tired.

"Ah... Harry you're awake." Madam Pomfrey came with a man who looked like he was in his mid-forties. "How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"Dizzy." Harry replied.

"This is healer Albert from St Mugo's." Madam Pomfrey introduced the man stood next to her. "He came for your check up."

"Hello Mr Potter nice to meet you." Albert said.

"Hello sir." Harry replied.

"What happened to you last night? Would you like to tell me about it?" He asked in a kind but professional voice. Harry described whole event of last night. Albert listened to him very patiently and after he finished his tale, Albert examined him thoroughly. "Mr Potter I assumed you would like to attend the ceremony."

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

"Madam Pomfrey I think there is no problem if we discharge him at noon." Albert said to madam Pomfrey.

"Sir Can you tell me what had happened to me yesterday." Harry asked politely.

"Oh it's nothing to worry it. After using so much magic and going through something such a traumatic attack, it takes time to recover. Take these potions and visit me at St Mugo's in two weeks." Albert said handing him few small vials of blue potion.

Before Harry could have said anything else, the doors opened. Ginny came running in towards him and threw herself on him, hugging him tightly. She had tears in her eyes. Albert took it as his cue and left them alone.

"I am fine Ginny." Harry said consoling her.

"I was so scared Harry I thought I'd lost you again." Ginny said her voice was weak.

"Do not worry Ginny I won't leave you ever again. I love you very much Ginny. I won't ever leave you." Harry promised her and she smiled at him. Ron and Hermione walked in at that moment, having followed Ginny on her way out of the dormitories.

"How are you feeling mate?" Ron asked.

"I am fine." Harry replied. "I will be discharged at noon."

"That's good." Hermione said cheerfully. "So now what you are going to do since the war is over?" She said trying to get everyone's minds onto something else.

"I think I will go to Girmmauld Place after funeral for some time and I'll ..." Before Harry could have continued both Ron and Ginny interrupted him

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU ARE COMING TO THE BURROW WITH US." Ginny was glaring at Harry. "I am not going leave you on your own in this condition." She said in such a way that she sounded like her mother.

"Looks like I do not have any choice." Harry said chuckling.

"Yes you do not have choice." Ginny said bossy tone.

"So what about you Ron, Hermione since Ginny still has one year left of school." Harry asked.

"I am thinking of going to Australia to bring back my parents." Hermione said but there was something in her mind, that was bothering her and Harry noticed it.

"So what's the problem with that?" Harry asked sensing there was something she wanted to say.

Instead of Hermione, Ron spoke. "I do not want her to leave since a few death eaters are still on the loose out there."

"It is not just that Harry, the real problem is I do not know where my parents are in Australia." Hermione told him.

"I do not think we should stop her." Ginny interjected causing Hermione to look at her gratefully.

"I am not stopping her I was just thinking that I will come with you Hermione." Harry said.

"No Harry you are not coming with me especially in this condition." Hermione said but she was saved from an argument by madam Pomfrey who came bursting from her office.

"Visiting time is over you lot, now out all of you he needs rest."

Not more than half hour has been passed since she had kicked Harry's friends out when Kingsley and Mr Weasley came in the hospital wing. They talked with madam Pomfrey in a whisper so low that Harry was not able to hear what they were saying to each other. After they finished they walked towards him.

"Hello Harry." Kingsley greeted him. "I know this is not the right time to talk but these matters can't wait."

"No worries Minister what is the problem?" Harry asked politely.

"First Harry it's about your future. You see you can come back here to Hogwarts for your last year or you could take us up on our offer and join our auror department. We will arrange special training for you to help you to clear your N.E. and you can play professional Quidditch too."

"But minister I have not thought about it. Will it be okay for you if I take some time to think?" Harry asked in apologetic tone.

"Do not feel sorry Harry I can understand why you have never given any thought about the future. It's okay, take your time and one more thing Gringotts have asked you to visit on this Thursday to discuss some matter at half past one in afternoon. I would like to discuss some other things too on that day if you could visit me at the ministry at eight in the morning." With that and without waiting for a reply from Harry Kingsley left the room.

"Harry." Mr Weasley spoke for the first time since he had arrived. "I know you are not my son but I always thought you as one of mine and what happened to Fred is not your fault. In fact, do not feel guilty for all the deaths of your friends and family. They died because they fought and they fought for the right thing and they are heroes of the war feel thankful and proud for them."

"Yes sir." Was all Harry could say? If he tried to say any more then he feared the tears he was fighting back would fall down his cheeks.

"And I want is for you to come home with us after funeral." Mr Weasley said standing up. "I'll see you at the ceremony Harry." He left the room quickly. Harry was sure he had seen tears in his eyes for the first time.

At noon, Harry was discharged from hospital wing. Ginny had been waiting for him outside hospital wing and Harry walked with her to Gryffindor tower. After ten minutes, he was changed into school robes and was sitting in his dorm. There was still an hour until it was time for the ceremony.

"Kreacher" He called and with a pop Kreacher was standing in front of him.

"Master Harry called for Kreacher." Kreacher said bowing to Harry.

"Yes Kreacher I called you. I want to ask you something but first you sit down." Kreacher sat on the bed but he was feeling uncomfortable. None of his previous masters had ever asked him to sit. "Kreacher I am going to live at Burrow in this summer will you come and live with me there? I do not want you to live alone again." Harry asked looking hopefully towards Kreacher.

"Kreacher will do as master asks Kreacher to do. Though Kreacher wish, he could go back to black house but it is not safe to live there now. Kreacher will come and live with at Burrow." Kreacher said.

"Thank you Kreacher." Harry hugged him happily before a thought came to his mind." Kreacher has any house elf died or gotten injured? Where are those who have been injured? Are they being treated properly and do they need any help?" Harry asked him.

"No house elf is dead but many are injured. Some have been treated and some are under supervision of madam Pomfrey." Kreacher told him. Harry heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Thanks Kreacher I must go it's about time for the ceremony. I will feel good if you will come to the ceremony." With that, Harry stood up.

"Kreacher will come with Master Harry." Harry walked out of his dorm, meeting up with Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the common room. Together they walked to the grounds. The chairs were already arranged and Harry sat with Weasleys. A few seconds later Mrs Tonks came and sat down next to him Teddy was sleeping in her arms.

"Hello Mrs Tonks." Harry greeted her.

"Hello Harry. How are you?" She greeted him back.

"I am fine. How are you and Teddy?"

"He is ok at the moment, at least he does not know what has he lost but I am sure that he will be proud of his parents." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Mrs Tonks do you know Remus made me his god father?" Harry asked her.

"Yes they had told me that they have made you Teddy's god father." She told him

"Would mind if sometimes I come and visit him?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course not Harry you can come whenever you want to." She replied him smiling. Before Harry could say anything else, Kingsley came onto the small stage set for the ceremony to begin the proceedings. He pointed his wand and muttered 'sonorus'.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have gathered here to honour our friends and family members who have died fighting against he who must not be named." Everyone was crying Ginny was holding George who was looking miserable; Ron and Percy were staring into space with tears were leaking from their eyes. Bill was holding Fleur while Mr Weasley was sitting with Mrs Weasley giving her comfort. Charlie was sitting next to Harry. He had not spoken a word since the battle. Dennis was sitting three rows ahead from Harry with his mother holding her and consoling her. Harry felt stab of guilt enter into his chest again. He was brought back from his thoughts by Kingsley's words.

"We must remember every war has its price and this was the price of the war we fought for so many years." Kingsley paused for few minutes then spoke again. "If anyone would like to share their emotions please come forward."

Harry waited for few minutes and when nobody stood to go to the stage, he slowly stood and walked to the front of the aisle. He nodded to Kingsley who pointed his wand at Harry and muttered 'sonorus'.

"Hello everyone." Harry began not knowing what to say. "I want to say thank you to all of you who fought at the battle alive or dead. I want to say sorry to those whose friends and family members have died but I would like to say that they fought for all of us whom they loved. They had a choice to leave and live but they decided to fight and die so that all of their friends and family members can live peacefully. I would like to thank the centaurs, goblins and house elves, as without their help we could not have won this war. As Minister Kingsley has said, war has its price and we have paid a big price to win this war. At last I will just say that I am proud of everyone who fought in this war." With that, Harry walked from the podium. Kingsley pointed his wand at Harry and muttered 'queitus'. When nobody else got up to speak Kingsley started again.

"I would like to present you the war memorial in the memory of our friends and family members who have sacrificed their lives for us." Kingsley waved his wand pointing towards his left side and a faceless statue was revealed. When Kingsley started reading names, they started appearing on the plaque at the bottom of the statue. When the name of Tonks, Lupin, Colin and Fred's came, Harry could not help feeling as he could have stopped all this if he had surrendered earlier. When the last name was called, everyone stood from his or her places and all the bodies were buried. After many long moments, everyone started leaving for their homes. Harry left with the Weasleys for The Burrow.

A/N 1: I know some part of the story looks familiar with other stories I have read so many stories that I do not remember what and from where I have picked it. So all the credit for those parts goes to their original writers and I do not own any of those

A/N 2: I am seeking a Beta Reader if any one is interested please PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3

A/N1: My betas suggested me a few changes in first chapter which I have made they are minor changes

A/N2: A special thanks to my betas Rosa241 and Nixie the Bloody Pixie they have been most helpful in writing this story and provided me very good suggestions 

Harry woke up in the morning in Ron's room. His stomach rumbled reminding him that he had not eaten anything since he was discharged from the hospital wing. Getting up from the bed he noticed that Ron was still asleep. He took a quick shower, quietly dressed himself and walked down to the kitchen. Mr Weasley was sitting at the table reading daily prophet and Mrs Weasley was cooking the breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Weasley." He greeted them.

"Good morning Harry. Have you slept well?" Mrs Weasley asked him, she was always worrying over his wellbeing.

"Yeah there were no dreams. Anything new, Mr Weasley?" He quizzed in an attempt to change the subject.

"Oh! Harry, sorry I did not see you coming. What did you say?" Mr Weasley said looking up from the paper. Harry noticed there was something wrong. Mr Weasley never acted like this. Looking towards the older woman he could see that she was just as worried.

"What is the problem? You both seem worried." He asked Mr Weasley. Heaving a sigh he explained.

"Percy resigned from the ministry yesterday night." Mr Weasley told a shocked Harry.

"What? Why?" Harry asked surprised.

"He thinks that because of his obsession he disregarded his family and he's got it into his head that he is responsible to what happened to Fred." Mr Weasley answered to him sadly. Again, Harry felt a stab of guilt in his chest.

'I have again created another trouble for this family' he thought.

He was about to say something but they heard a voice at the bottom of stairs.

"Good morning everyone." Ginny greeted them and went to give a hug to her mother before coming back to hug her father. Next came Ron and Hermione together, they too greeted them before Charlie came down with his bag a few minutes later.

"Good morning everyone. How are you feeling Harry?" He greeted.

"Good morning Charlie. I am fine. Are you leaving for Romania?" Harry responded.

"Yes I have some work pending there. Now that war is over I can give it more priority I will leave after breakfast." They all sat at the table and started breakfast.

"So now what Percy is going to do" Ron started the conversation again.

"He is trying to find another job though Kingsley has convinced him to stay for this week. Oh! One more thing he said that three of you to stay alert, the death eaters are planning an attack on you all. Especially you Harry." Mr Weasley said with worry in his voice.

"Do not worry dad we will." Ron replied taking a bite of toast.

"And he has invited you three to the Order of the Phoenix." Mr Weasley added.

"What? The order is still active?" Hermione asked. "Yeah he thinks that since there are still death eaters are at loose it would be appropriate to keep the order continuing. And one more thing Kingsley said you three will be awarded by Order of Merlin first class." Mr Weasley said his face cracking into smile for the first time.

"I do not want any award." Harry folded his arms and paled slightly.

"Harry listen this is the way for people to thank you. You should accept it even if you do not like it." Mrs Weasley explained him kindly. After breakfast, Ron Harry Hermione and Ginny walked out of the house. Walking up to the lake they sat down under a big tree.

"Have you seen Kreacher?" Harry asked them. "I remember he had agreed come here with me."

"Yeah I saw him yesterday night he was sleeping in his basket near your bed but I have not seen him since morning." Ron replied.

"Kreacher," Harry called. With pop Kreacher appeared in front of Harry and bowed slightly.

"Master Harry called Kreacher?" He asked standing back up.

"Yes Kreacher I was worried about you I have not seen you in a while." Harry said.

"Kreacher was at black house master Harry. Kreacher was identifying the curse that was left by those bad people." Kreacher answered.

"Kreacher you could have hurt yourself, you shouldn't have gone there by yourself." Harry said in a worried tone.

"No master Harry it cannot hurt Kreacher. Elf magic is different from human. Kreacher has already identified many but cannot remove them." Kreacher told Harry.

"Do not worry Kreacher I will talk with Bill and Mr Weasley for help to remove it." Harry said as he let go a big sigh of relief. Harry paused for few moments to think before he spoke again. "Kreacher go and find Mundungus Fletcher we need to get our property back."

"Thank you Master Harry, thank you." Kreacher said excitedly and with another pop he was gone.

"Why do you want to bring all those things of Black house back?" Ron asked.

"I do not want those things back, I want them for Kreacher." Harry answered. Listening to Harry Hermione hugged him happily.

"What are you doing hugging my boyfriend in front of me?" Ginny said in mock anger and everyone started laughing. This was first time Harry had laughed since the war had finally finished. That night, Harry asked Bill and Mr Weasley about removing the curses from Black house and it was decided that they would go next day to do it. As a result of his promotion at work Mr Weasley had been given a ministry car for his own use.

The next morning at half past ten Bill, Mr Weasley and Harry arrived at the Girmmauld Place. Bill entered first followed by Mr Weasley and Harry. For the next hour Harry watched Bill and Mr Weasley removing the curses and discarding the things that could not be repaired or freed from their curse.

"The death eaters really knew what they were doing; they've done their work really well. It is good thing Kreacher had already identified many of them. We'd have been here for days otherwise." Bill said sitting on a chair in the living room breathing heavily.

"Yeah he did a really great job. You have transformed him Harry." Mr Weasley agreed with Bill. Ten minutes later, they left the black house after setting more securities and wards.

Harry was sitting in the living room of Burrow thinking about how to repair and clean Girmmauld Place. Now that he had been there that morning he knew what condition Girmmauld Place was in. Nearby Ron and Ginny were playing exploding snap while Hermione was reading something about Australia. Mrs Weasley came with the afternoon tea and put the tea tray on the table, which brought Harry back to the reality.

"Harry what have you thought about your future?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I have been thinking about it for couple of days." Harry replied looking serious.

"And what have you decided dear?" Mrs Weasley asked kindly

"I always wanted to be an auror but I also want to complete my education." Harry said. Ginny did not comment on his statement but she was happy that she would not have to spend one more year living without Harry, which did not go unnoticed.

"That's good Harry I am also going. What about you Ron?" Hermione injected.

"Err... I do not know but I think since Harry is going I will also go." Ron said after thinking for a few minutes. Hermione jumped on Ron to hug him tightly.

"Are you both planning to play Quidditch too?" Ginny asked happily.

"Yeah, only if I get back on team." Harry replied.

"I am glad that you three have decided to complete your education." Mrs Weasley said smiling before she could say more there was a loud sound outside a few feet away from the back door. Everyone went outside with their wands out and sighed in relief at what they saw. Kreacher was walking towards them dragging Mundungus Fletcher with him.

"What is this? Why are you here? I will not allow you to hide your stolen things in my house." Mrs Weasley shouted at seeing Mundungus Fletcher. She had not forgot his past activities and Harry sincerely doubted that she ever would.

"I did not come here willingly!" Mundungus spat while struggling to be freed from the invisible ropes Kreacher had cast.

"Who brought you?" Mrs Weasley asked angrily glaring at the rest of them.

"Err... Mrs Weasley I ordered Kreacher to bring him." Harry injected.

"Harry you but why?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Mundungus has some things that I need back from him." Harry told her.

"Things! What things? I do not have anything." Mundungus said still struggling to get free.

"Do not you dare to lie to Master Harry!" Kreacher roared and came running carrying a frying pan in his hand. Harry raised his hand to stop Kreacher.

"Kreacher have you eaten anything since we came from Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"No master Harry I have not eaten anything since yesterday." Kreacher replied.

"Go grab something to eat either from table or from kitchen. We will start our interrogation when you are finished. It will also give our non-reliable friend time to think about whether to corporate or not." Harry ordered. Mundungus was looking at everyone with hopeful eyes.

"Do not look at us like that; Harry if you want to hex him let me know I will be happy to do the honour." Ginny said angrily.

"Yeah I will I wouldn't mind seeing your famous bat boggy hex." Harry said grinning at Mundungus. Ten minutes later Kreacher came back looking satisfied.

"Have you eaten enough?" Harry asked when he saw Kreacher.

"Yes master Harry." he replied.

"Good." Harry said smiling towards him "and never do this again in future. Ok?" Kreacher nodded at him in response. Harry pulled the chair from nearby table and placed it in front of Mundungus who was sitting on the floor with support of wall. "So Mundungus what have you decided whether you want to corporate with us or we will have to use force." Harry asked in a claim voice.

"What do you want? I do not have anything with me. Please let me go." Mundungus pleaded.

"I say not to lie Master Harry." Kreacher roared again raising frying pan ready to hit him.

"No Kreacher he's telling the truth he does not have anything with him at the moment but if you want I am ready to negotiate with you on certain conditions." Harry said in slow and calm voice.

"Wh... What co... conditions?" Mundungus stammered, his eyes flicking between the frying pan and Harry.

"That you will bring some of the items back which Kreacher thinks are most precious properties of Black family and Kreacher you will only choose those items that are most important to you and should not be dark. Am I clear?" Harry said.

"Yes master Harry." Kreacher said, happy to be getting back some of the treasured possessions.

"And Mundungus I am giving you a second chance by not handing over you to the aurors so do not break my trust and one more thing you will pay for the things you stole." Harry said in a tone of warning.

"What? But I do not have any money." Mundungus said this time more confidently.

"That's your problem." Harry said calmly.

"Bu... But ..." he trailed off as Harry raised his eyebrow. "Alright, alright I will buy them but I will need time to do so." Mundungus agreed reluctantly.

"Ok I give you one year's time." Harry told him. "Kreacher let him go." Kreacher snapped his finger and freed Mundungus. As Mundungus was about to leave the house Harry called him back.

"Mundungus I will not stop you from dealing in dark articles if you promise me that you will provide me with all the information that I need." Harry told him. Mundungus nodded in agreement and walked out of the house.

"Master Harry can Kreacher ask you something?" Kreacher asked him when Mundungus has left. When Harry nodded. "Why did you give him one year's time?" Kreacher asked.

"Because Girmmauld Place needs some repairing and cleaning so I gave time for us to sort it out. Plus he always has some useful information that we would never be able to acquire from any other source so I have to stay in his good list." Harry told him.

At the time of dinner when Harry and Ginny came in from their walk they found George sitting at the table.

"Hello George." Harry greeted him.

"Hello Harry, Ginny." he greeted back

"I have not seen you since we came back from Hogwarts." Harry stated awkwardly.

"Yeah I have been at Diagon Ally." George replied.

"You are planning to reopen the shop?" Ginny asked cheerfully.

"Yeah if I do not Fred will come out of his grave to haunt me. We knew that there will be a possibility that one or both of us wouldn't come back so we promised each other that if either of us lived then he would reopen the shop and take it to the height where we both had dreamed." George told them with a sad smile.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked wanting to change the subject.

"Ron and Hermione are upstairs packing for her trip to Australia." Mrs Weasley answered from the other room. "And Harry you have a letter from Kingsley." She handed the letter to Harry. Opening it he frowned as he read it.

"What does it say?" George asked him noticing the frown on his face.

"Kingsley wants us to give an official story about our last year." Harry said as he gave him letter to read.

"I agree with him Harry." George said Harry looked at him with the expression on his face that said 'do you know what you are talking about?'

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." George said reading his expression. "I know what I am saying. It will help you to avoid the media every time you go out"

"I will have to ask Ron and Hermione before deciding." Harry said with a sigh.

After dinner, Harry told Ron and Hermione about Kingsley's request.

"Well I agree with him it will stop media bothering you every time you go out." Hermione said.

"That's what George also said." Harry told her.

"Yeah I agree with him Harry, at least there would be the truth and then Rita Skeeter will not have anything rubbish to publish." Ron put his view across and Harry could not help but agree with him.

"Ok so who will write it?" Harry asked both Ron and Harry looked towards Hermione with a grin on their faces as the same thought passed through their minds.

"What?" Hermione asked them pretending that she did not know why they are looking towards her.

"You will write." Harry and Ron chorused.

"What? No I am not going to write." Hermione said raising her nose in the air.

"Oh come on Hermione you know we are both not good at writing. You have helped us for all those years in the past." Ron pleaded. Hermione was fighting very hard to stop herself from laughing. Though Harry had somehow guessed that Hermione was teasing them he too played along with Hermione and after ten minutes of teasing Ron both Harry and Hermione were not able to control them and burst in laughing. When Ron looked at Ginny who was too sitting and laughing from Harry's side he got the reason why everyone was laughing and joined in with them. After few minutes Mrs Weasley cornered Ginny.

"Ginny please help me with clean up."

"Yes mum." Ginny called back and walked to the kitchen. While Mrs Weasley washed the dishes and Ginny dried it with a cloth, when Mrs Weasley asked.

"So how long have you been together?"

"What are you talking about mum?" Ginny pretended she did not know.

"I am talking about you and Harry." Mrs Weasley said as she cleared the table.

"You know about us?" Ginny asked in surprised tone, Mrs Weasley just nodded.

"Not for too long mum actually we got back together after the war." Ginny told her.

"Are you both serious for each other or is it a casual affair?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"We're both serious mum." Ginny said. Her mum turned towards her and smiled.

"Take good care of him dear. He never had anyone in his life who loved him."

"Do not worry mum I will." Ginny replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: For this story the meaning of **Sorcerer and wizard** is different. I have tried to search for sorcerer's actual meaning and their differences but didn't get any reliable information. For this story Wizards are less powerful than Sorcerer and only sorcerer could do wandless magic (though some spells like legimens can be done wandless even by wizard) and no matter how much powerful a wizard is, he cannot be equal to a sorcerer in power.

A/N 2: Many writers have shown that Wizengamot as supreme authority but I have never felt like that, For me Wizengamot is just a part of judicial system like courts and don't have power over the Ministry of Magic but it is a part of Ministry.

A/N 3: My exams will start next month so their will be delay in next chapter. Hope you will understand it.

On Thursday Harry woke at half past six in the morning, took a quiet shower whilst thinking about his meeting with goblins at Gringotts. He knew they be talking about the break in and out of Gringotts and he assumed the sword of Gryffindor would be brought up. He had talked about it with Hermione before she left for Australia. Half an hour later Harry walked down to the kitchen where Mrs Weasley was preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Mrs Weasley." Harry greeted. "Harry you have grown up stop calling me Mrs Weasley call me Molly dear." She said.

"No son calls his mother by her name." Harry said without thinking but he was shocked with himself and was cursing himself under his breath when Mrs Weasley wrapped him in her arms.

"Then call me mum." She said. There were tears in her eyes but they were tears of happiness. Mr Weasley came down while they were hugging each other.

"Good morning Molly. Good morning Harry." He said kissing Mrs Weasley on cheeks.

"Morning Mr …" Trailing off he looked towards Molly who smiled at him. "Dad."

Mr Weasley turned his head quickly towards him. "What did you call me?" He asked just to confirm what he heard was correct.

"I called you Dad but if you don't..." before Harry could have said more Mr Weasley hugged him as well.

"You can always call me that." He said to him. After breakfast they flooed to the ministry for quarter to eight. Five minutes later they were sitting in the waiting room outside minister's office where Harry was fiddling with his visitor's badge. At eight the receptionist allowed them to enter the office.

"Arthur, Harry welcome." Kingsley said in his booming voice as he led them to the other end of his big office. Harry assumed that it was the biggest office of the ministry. They sat on the sofa. Percy sat next to Kingsley. As soon as they sat Kingsley began.

"Harry I called you here for a very important matter. As you know the war is over," He paused for a minute to collect his thoughts and began again. "Well after the war there are many seats that had been vacant from the wizard council and as you know you are the sole beneficial of both the Potter and Black family estates." He paused again to let his words sink in and when Harry nodded he continued.

"After Sirius' name got cleared as a criminal he was eligible to hold the Black family seat in the council and as you are only beneficial of both Potter and Black family you hold two seats in the council." Harry waited for Kingsley to say more but he didn't.

Harry asked. "You mean to say I have to sit in the council?" His tone was full of surprise.

"Yes and the council is meeting at nine that means in fifty five minutes you'll need to be there." Kingsley answered with an apologetic look.

"What? I don't know anything about it!" Harry said, now he was panicking.

"Don't worry Harry, Percy will help you." Kingsley said patting his shoulder. "Now let us talk about second most important matter. Harry normally the Ministry doesn't interfere with Gringotts but I have requested the head of Gringotts to involve the ministry as well as Bill Weasley in this matter. Now I'll leave you with Percy to get prepared for the council meeting." With that Kingsley got up from his seat and walked to the door. "I'll let you use my office as I have some work to do." With that, Kingsley left.

"Harry I think we should begin, there is not much time." Percy said. When Harry nodded, Percy continued.

"The main function of the council is to change, modify or abandon laws as well as appointment of the minister of magic." Percy and Harry continued to discuss all the rights and duties of a councillor along with all the work council do. When it was time to go to the meeting Percy gave Harry a badge on which a large C was written. Percy told Harry that normally council meets once or twice a year but if something is important that needs council's attention it can hold a meeting. The council does not interfere with day-to-day business of ministry but it is supreme authority that rules British wizarding world. While a minister have power to pass some laws through decree to manage the things more efficiently and effectively, but they don't have powers to override any law or decree with retrospectively and only council can pass any law to override any law or decree with retrospective effects. The decree doesn't require approval of council before to pass it. It is purely on the discretion of the minister of magic, that's how Cornelius Fudge had passed Educational decree and Voldemort had also used this law to pass muggle commission rule.

"The meeting of the council takes place in one of the court rooms." Percy informed him before they left for the courtroom where the meeting was to be held. They arrived at one of the courtrooms on level ten at five to nine. Harry observed that this room was slightly bigger than the room he had visited in his fifth year. Within five minutes the room was filled by all the councillors. When everyone had arrived and the doors were closed Percy stood from his seat and began.

"Today we are here at the meeting of the wizard council to discuss the following matter. To nominate and appoint members for the remaining twenty seats of the wizard council, to elect a permanent minister of magic and any other matter that might be brought forward." Percy sat down after that.

Someone suggested that there are some new members they should introduce to everyone. After introduction was finished another councillor named Jenny Parsons stood and said, "I suggest that we should first nominate our candidates today and vote for them after three weeks and I also suggest that minister of magic should be elected on that day too." Her suggestions were accepted by everyone, Harry readily agreed.

Harry stood and said his piece before his courage deserted him. "I suggest Bill Weasley as candidate of the Potter family and Hermione Granger as candidate of the Black family."

When everyone has suggested their names one of the councillors suggested that each name should have a second option. This was accepted unanimously and second names were suggested, for second names Harry suggested Neville Longbottom and Minerva McGonagall. When Harry and Percy walked out of the courtroom it was just before noon so they walked to Kingsley's office.

"Welcome back Harry." Kingsley greeted joyfully. "If you don't mind Harry may I ask you whether you have thought about our discussion related to your future?"

"I have thought about it." Harry replied seriously. "I would like to become an auror but I will apply for it after completing my education. I will go to Hogwarts this year."

"Very well Harry I will inform Minerva." Kingsley told him.

"So when are you going to hold the order's meeting?" Harry asked.

"On the second of August. We are waiting for someone he will be arriving here in last week of July." Kingsley said.

"Who if may I ask?" Harry asked politely.

"Yes you can definitely ask. He is one of the greatest wizards and he is well respected in Asian countries just as much as we respect Merlin. He's known as the forth sorcerer. He had retired from all the involvement with the magical world but on collective request from me Minerva and Albus Dumbledore he agreed to come out of his retirement." Kingsley told him.

"What is his name? I haven't read anything about such a person in my history of magic class. Though I have never paid much attention in that class." Harry asked.

"Oh he is not known in European countries but he is well known in Asian countries. There is nothing written about him in British history. His name is Arjun Rana." Kingsley told him.

At quarter to one Kingsley, Harry and Mr Weasley left for Gringotts. Harry had already sent a message to Mrs Weasley informing her to come with Ginny and Ron. Five minutes later Harry met with them at the Leaky Cauldron. They all had a quick lunch before walking into Diagon Ally; they were standing in front of Gringotts at half past one. A goblin saw Harry Potter and ran inside, coming out with another goblin.

"Welcome Mr Potter. Welcome Minister Shackleblot." He said. "Please follow me I am here to escort you to the office of the head. Please follow me." They followed the goblin to the head's office. The head goblin was sitting at his desk when the goblin opened the doors of the office. He waved them towards the long table.

The head goblin nodded to the other goblin who went through another door and returned with large folders as well as many stacks of parchment. He placed them on the table and left the room. The head began.

"Mr Potter my name is Grayhawk. I called you here to discuss the matter related to your hesitance but before we begin I would like to inform you that you, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger will not be allowed to enter into Gringotts together." When Harry and Ron nodded, he continued. "You will have to pay the cost of repairs to the Gringotts."

"Whole cost will be borne by me it was my idea to break into Gringotts." Harry injected.

"In that case you will have to pay 11.9 million galleons." Grayhawk told him.

"May I say something?" Kingsley asked politely speaking for the first time. When nobody objected to him he spoke. "What Harry did is wrong I agree with you but why he did it is also to be considered." Kingsley paused for few moments Harry was glad that he had told him about Horcrux on their way to Gringotts. "If he hadn't done that our wizarding world would not have been able to get rid of Voldemort. Moreover, if you were thinking that the goblins would have been safe then I am sorry to say but you are wrong. I suggest you should please forgive Harry and his friends and the burden of repairs should be reduced." Kingsley said.

"I understand minister that what Mr Potter did was important for the wizarding world that is why I am allowing them to enter into Gringotts and not sealing his vaults. However they will have to pay the cost of repairs." Grayhawk said in a low voice but anger was evident in his tone.

"Sir Mr Potter's reputation is very high in the world and as per the law you cannot hold his properties or gold. It will take very little time to get the news out that Mr Potter is being punished by Gringotts and I am sure majority of people will stop their dealings with you. I am sure the amount of loss will be more than repairs cost." Bill put his views in front of Grayhawk and that seemed to have made its impact. Bill coming along had been a good idea from Kingsley; out of everyone he knew the most about the Goblins.

"Ok Mr Potter I reduce the amount that you will have to pay but you will have to promise me that you won't repeat this crime in the future. You will have to pay four million galleons towards the repair cost." Grayhawk said.

"Fine and I promise I won't repeat this act in future." Harry agreed. Grayhawk then looked at everyone and said. "Now Mr Potter this matter is to be discussed in private, I request everyone to please leave."

"They are my family they will stay here." Harry said.

"I think I should go now as my work is over here." Kingsley said, he bowed to Grayhawk and left after shaking hands with everyone.

"Mr Potter as you know your parents died when you were only one year old. Your parents had set one account to cover your expenses while you were underage whose key was given to you when you turned eleven, but that was only to cover your expenses up to the year you turn seventeen. Now as you know you also inherited the Black estate through Sirius Black. You have already turned seventeen and this meeting has already been delayed by a year. First, I am telling you about the Black estate." He paused for a moment and shuffled the papers in front of him. "The Black estate values 39.67 million galleon including gold, the gold is being transferred to your parents vault whose number is three hundred nineteen." Grayhawk pushed few stacks of paper towards him. Everyone one was shocked. Harry knew that he didn't have any problem with money but no one knew that he had that much. Harry had taken an overview of the stacks of parchment before he passed it to the others. When everyone had over viewed the stacks Grayhawk began again.

"Now I would like to tell you about Potter estate." He pushed the folder and remaining stacks of parchment towards him. "Potter estate values 2178.98 million galleon worth including gold, the gold is in two vaults number three hundred nineteen and vault number one hundred and ninety seven." Everyone was just over coming from the previous shock and suddenly there was another. Harry was starting to think that this was a dream. Everyone stared wordlessly. Harry opened his mouth to say something but closed without any word.

"Now you will have to manage your estate." Grayhawk said ignoring their reaction.

"How do I manage it? I don't know anything. Do you have any suggestions? "Harry asked with worry in his voice.

"Normally families manage their assets but sometimes when they cannot manage on their own they seek the help of Gringotts and Gringotts provides its assistance with a charge." Grayhawk informed him.

"How much do you charge?" Harry asked again.

"One thousand galleon per month per goblin." Grayhawk answered.

"Can I let you know my decision by tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Ok that can be arranged." Grayhawk said.

"Can I make a withdrawal?" Harry asked.

"Yes you can. How much do you want and would you also like to visit your vaults now?" Grayhawk asked.

"I'll visit the vaults tomorrow. If you can I would like to have five thousand galleons for now." Harry said Grayhawk nodded and rang the bell. The same goblin who had escorted them reappeared. Grayhawk said something to him in their language and he walked out after few minutes he returned with a pouch which he handed over to Harry. Harry counted the money and walked out of Gringotts.

Harry was holding the parchment with the help of Ron and Mrs Weasley.

"Mum can you call the family meeting tonight I will need some help on how to deal with this." Harry said nodding toward the parchments he was holding.

"Ok dear I will send message to everyone." Mrs Weasley replied.

"Since we are in Diagon Ally and I have to purchase a few things for Grimmauld Place I can do it now." Harry said.

"Yes and we can visit George too." Ginny said happily. Molly was hesitant to allow them to go on their own and Arthur must have sensed it.

"Don't worry Molly aurors and members of order are there in Diagon Ally, they will be safe."

"Alright Harry we will meet you at George's shop in two hours." Mrs Weasley allowed him to go but she was still unhappy with it.

"I will go with Harry." Ginny said and before either of her parents could have said anything she dragged Harry. "So what you want to buy?" Ginny asked him.

"I need some new clothes my old ones either don't fit me now or they have become ragged. Then I need furniture for Grimmauld Place as well as a new pet too since I lost Hedwig." He stopped for a moment and thought about the beloved Owl he had loved so dearly. Shaking his head he continued. "So speaking in one word I need everything."

They walked to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Harry was holding Ginny's hand as they entered. The bell rang and a witch came from back of the shop.

"Hello sir how I can help you?" She asked without watching to whom she was talking.

"I want to buy a Phoenix. Do you sell them?" Harry asked. She looked from her clipboard upon hearing the word Phoenix.

"Harry Potter!" She exclaimed. She rushed towards him to shake his hand. "It is so nice to meet you Mr Potter. Thank you very much for saving our world."

"Err... thank you. I want to buy a Phoenix do you have any?" Harry said awkwardly, he really didn't know what to say.

"Yes, we sale Phoenix's but only on special orders." The witch replied snapping out of her thoughts.

"I want to buy one." Harry said.

"You will have to deposit some money in advance and it will be available by tomorrow noon." The witch told him. She was staring at Harry trying to see whether he was serious or joking. Harry was about to say but was cut off by the witch. "Do you really want to buy one? They are very costly?" She asked.

"Yes I want to buy one. How much does it cost?" Harry confirmed.

"It will cost you minimum seven hundred galleons it can be costlier depending upon which one you choose and you will have to pay two hundred and fifty galleons in advance." She said but still not sure about the deal.

"Ok here take these five hundred galleons and make sure you get the best Phoenix." Harry said counting five hundred galleons and handing them over to the witch. She looked at Harry in surprise but didn't say anything as she counted the money and put it in the drawer. When Harry and Ginny walked out Ginny asked him.

"Why do you want to buy a Phoenix?"

"There are many reasons like they are more reliable than owls, faster and more importantly they don't die and their tears can heal any injury and many more." Harry told her.

"You still miss Hedwig?" Ginny asked him

Harry didn't say anything but nodded. They shopped for another hour and a half for everything from clothes to furniture. Harry didn't buy any new, high quality furniture as they weren't furnishing a new house but he made sure everything he bought was comfortable. When they were on their way to George's shop they passed by Quality Quidditch supply shop. There was a small crowd outside the window. They stopped to take a view at the new broom that was launched, below the broom its description was written 'Speedbuster' it's faster than the Firebolt and more comfortable. It was even comfortable for long games or long distance journeys. Harry watched from corner of his eyes that Ginny was fantasising about it. Making his decision he walked into the shop with Ginny following him.

"Welcome..." The shopkeeper trailed off as he realised who had walked in. "Mr Potter welcome how can I help you?" He said in low voice to avoid unwanted attention.

"What is the cost of that broom?" Harry asked pointing towards Speedbuster.

"Do you really want buy it Mr Potter? It is very costly." Shopkeeper said expecting that knowing the price of the broom Harry would not buy it.

"How much?" Ginny asked.

"Fifteen thousand galleons Mam." The shopkeeper replied and Ginny's jaw dropped.

"I will buy three any discount?" Harry asked.

The shopkeeper took a moment to get over his shock before replying. "Ok since you are taking three I can give you a discount of six hundred galleons per broom but you will have to wait for few days because this is only the sample. The company has not sent any stock yet." The shopkeeper offered.

"Okay, deliver two when you get them and deliver third on thirtieth of August at Burrow." Harry said.

"Harry you don't have to..." Ginny was cut off by a voice that came from her behind.

"Mr Potter." Harry turned to see who called him. A brown hair woman was standing near the corner of the counter, she looked like she was in her mid-fifties she was shorter than Harry was but a bit taller than Ginny. "Can I have a word with you before you buy those brooms? In private please." she said. Harry nodded.

Harry and Ginny followed her to the back of the shop. "Mr Potter my name is Aveley Hall. I am chief executive of the Nimbus broom company. I wanted to talk to you but I didn't know where to contact you." She said.

"And why did you want to talk to him?" Ginny asked her curiously. Aveley waved her wand and a big box appeared, she opened it. In it there was a Speedbuster broom the only difference was after its name 'Speedbuster' HARRY POTTER edition was written.

"We want to launch a special edition of the Speedbuster with your name. In return we will pay you two per cent of the profit from the company every year for life and we won't charge a single knut from you in future for any broom you buy." Aveley said. Ginny took the broom to examine it. The handle was very smooth, twigs were cut evenly and the name was written in gold. It was perfectly balanced she noted.

"Oh Harry this broom is so nice." Ginny said admiring the broom. Harry took to examine it.

"I have a feeling that you will be charging more for this broom than any other Speedbuster." Harry said. When Aveley nodded in agreement Harry spoke again. "Other than my name what are the additional features of this broom? And how much extra cost are you charging?"

"Mr Potter we are planning to charge three thousand galleons extra and the maximum speed of this edition will be more by five miles per hour more as well as some protection from minor and medium hexes. This broom will also have a feature of safety that if rider is unable to control the broom the broom will reduce its speed automatically to eighty miles and two free repairing of broom valid for a lifetime. Oh, one more thing children below seven won't be able to ride it. I mean to say the broom won't take off when a child below seven tries to ride it." Aveley told him.

"I am sure if you release this special edition without my name than also people will buy it because of its safety features." Harry said handing over the broom back to Aveley.

"So what do you say should we sign the contract?" Aveley asked completely missing the point that Harry had said no.

"I just told you my answer but if you didn't get it let me tell you clearly that my answer is no." Harry said.

"Mr Potter I suggest you should think about the offer before you reject it. The amount you are getting is very large; many people only dream about it but are not able to earn it even if they work day and night for a whole life." Aveley said.

"Yes I know what you are offering to me and what I am rejecting and my decision is the same. You are not allowed to use my name and that is final." Harry said. He was about to leave the room when Aveley said.

"You would be very rich Mr Potter."

"I don't care about money." Harry replied and walked out the front of the shop. Ginny followed him. "When the broom comes out on the market please send it and if the special edition is being launched then please send the special edition broom to us instead of this." Harry said to the shopkeeper and signed the form authorising him to withdraw the money from Gringotts.

"Harry you didn't have to buy that broom for me." Ginny said in a worried voice.

"Listen Ginny I know you didn't like that but what I did was for my happiness and my happiness starts with you." Harry said to her seriously. Ginny hugged him tightly.

"Oh! Harry you are so nice but mum won't allow me to take it." She said.

"Don't worry I will explain to her and since she knows about us it will be easier to explain it to her." Harry said. They walked into Weasley Wizard Wheezes and met with the family.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked.

"We went to Quality Quidditch Supply to buy new broom and Harry booked a new broom for me." Ginny told him.

"Wow Harry. Which one you bought?" Ron asked.

"Speedbuster" Harry said. Ron was shocked by hearing this after few seconds he asked.

"What? You made him to buy you the fastest and most costly broom."

"No I didn't ask him to buy me. He bought it on his own." Ginny said. Mrs Weasley was about to scold her but Harry shook his head to stop her.

"So what took you so long buying broom shouldn't have taken this much time." Ron asked.

He had a suspicion that they were snogging. Ginny told them about the Aveley Hall and her offer. When she finished telling them that Harry had rejected the offer Mr Weasley said.

"Harry I don't know what the others think about your decision but according to me you did the right thing."

"Yes I agree Arthur." Mrs Weasley said. "What? You think Harry did the right thing? Then you both are also crazy." Ron said surprised.

"No Ron, I too think Harry did the right thing." George said.

"So George how are you?" Harry asked to change the topic.

"I am good Harry though a bit busier but fine and don't worry I will be there for tonight's meeting." George replied. Half hour and Harry's many-failed attempt of dropping the topic about his reject to the offer of Nimbus Broom Company they flooed to the Burrow.

That night everyone except Charlie had arrived for the meeting. After dinner, Ron and Ginny brought the stacks of parchment and folders when everyone gathered in the living room. Finally Harry began.

"What I am going to discuss with you all should remain a secret within the family. No one else should know about this including new family members."

"Don't worry Harry it will remain between us." George injected considering the seriousness of the matter. Harry distributed parchment and folder to them.

"Merlin's beard Harry; you are a billionaire probably youngest in the history." Percy left a whistle.

"So what help do you want from us Harry? But Harry, remember you cannot keep it secret because the record of who owns how much wealth is kept by the ministry though where you have invested your money can be kept secret." Mr Weasley asked.

"Well I come to the point directly, Percy I offer you a job to manage my funds. Do you accept it?" Harry asked.

"Do you still trust me Harry after what happened?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"Forget about past you corrected it at the end and that's what matter to me. So do you accept the job?" Harry asked him with the smile. When Percy nodded Harry asked again. "I don't know how my father used to manage this estate but I think this estate cannot be managed by a single person, so is anyone else is interested in taking the job?" Harry asked. Fleur agreed for the job, which made Harry, sigh in relief. He hadn't been looking forward to doing this alone.

"Ok Percy you will handle the business operations and Fleur you will handle finance but instead of fixed salary you will get incentive at the rate of 0.5% of the profit of previous year to be paid on first of December every year. Do you agree?" Harry revealed his condition to which both Fleur and Percy agreed. Percy had already started his work.

"Err… Harry the estate is so large that it cannot be maintained by two people we will need more." Percy informed him.

"How many do you need? We can get the help of Gringotts" Harry asked him.

"For now four goblins will do but still with six people it will take us six to seven months to get the full knowledge of the estate though both I and Fleur will try to earn as much profit as we can." Percy said while Fleur was nodding in agreement.

"Alright no problem I will get the goblins tomorrow. I have meeting at Gringotts at eleven tomorrow morning." Harry told him. For next fifteen minutes both, Percy and Fleur studied the parchment and folder.

"Harry these parchments say that you have 37.42 million galleons in vault number three hundred nineteen and 1490.32 million galleon in one hundred ninety seven, so in total you have 1527.74 million galleons in your two vaults." Percy told him.

"No reduce it by four million as repair cost of Gringotts." Ron injected.

"No reduce it by 49 million." Harry instructed. He had mostly been looking forward to this part.

"Ok four iz for repairs what 'bout remaining forty five million?" Fleur asked.

"Note it fifteen for Teddy, ten to mum and dad, two and half each for Bill and Charlie and five each for Ron, Hermione and George." Harry said both Mr and Mrs Weasley were about to say something but Harry stopped them. "Before you all say anything let me tell you that I have made my mind and no matter what you guys can never change it. Good night everyone." Harry said, effectively cutting off everyone, before he left to go upstairs.

The next day Harry and Fleur went to Gringotts, the same goblin led them towards head's office.

"Welcome Mr Potter." Grayhawk said. "I think you have decided how to manage your estate."

"Yes I have decided, this is Fleur Weasley, she and Percy Weasley will manage my estates but at the same time I will also need the assistance of Gringotts." Harry informed him.

"How many goblins do you need?" Grayhawk asked. "

Four goblins will do for now." Harry replied. Grayhawk rang the bell; the goblin who has escorted Harry reappeared. The two goblins talked rapidly in their own language and the second goblin left the room. After five minutes four goblins entered the room.

"Mr Potter let me introduce you to your account managers Gurfok, Wishop, Freshook and Karkhook. Gurfok was managing your account earlier," Grayhawk said.

"In that case Gurfok will work with Percy and Fleur and the rest will work under them. Other than your normal charges, Gurfok will get 0.3% and other goblins will get 0.15% of profit as incentive every year. The year will begin from the first of January and will end on the thirty first of December. Oh and bonus' will be given on the first of December on the basis of previous year's profit and payment of bonus will start from next year." Harry told them. The next forty-five minutes they discussed all the terms and conditions and Harry also instructed them about his decision for the transfer of money. When their meeting broke he spoke to the head again.

"I would like to visit my vaults" Harry said. Gurfok took him and Fleur to his vault. The ride was similar to his earlier rides but this one was deeper than the ride to his old vault. When Harry entered vault number three hundred nineteen Gurfok said.

"There is a chest on the left side of the vault given by your mother to be handed over to you when the vault is shown to you. It was her wish that you don't open it here." Harry picked the chest from its place with the help of Fleur, shrunk it and put the chest into his pocket and walked out after refilling his pouch with gold, silver and bronze coins. They visited his other vault as well but the visit was uneventful. They walked out of the Gringotts at one in the afternoon. While returning to home they stopped at Eeylops Owl Emporium. The shopkeeper, witch, came out hearing the bell of the door as they entered.

"Welcome Mr Potter we have found three Phoenixes for you." She said as she showed him the phoenixes. Harry walked forward to see the phoenixes. One of the Phoenix affectionately nibbled him.

"I think it took a liking to you." The shopkeeper witch said.

"Yeah I will take this one." Harry said pointing at the same phoenix that had nibbled him.

"Nice choice it may not be bigger than the others but it is the most intelligent of them." The shopkeeper said.

"How much for this one?" Harry asked, "Eight hundred galleons since you have already deposited five hundred galleons you have to pay three hundred galleons more. Looking at the bird Harry noted the golden specks across its body and decided to name it Goldie.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N 1 : Sorry for the delay guys. I have been working on the the story for last one week as soon as my exams ended

A/N 2 : I want to thank my Beta readers Agibbs3, Nixie the Bloody Pixie, Rosa241 and Parallel for finding the my plot hole and helping me to correct it.

A/N 3 : Next chapter may get delayed too, but I will try to post it as soon as possible.

A/N 4 : In a review I was asked why Elder wand was hidden somewhere else, all I would say is I have tried to explain that in the 1st chapter itself as well as i want to use the Wand in future plot as well (I am Planning, no promises) That's why i hide it somewhere else.

* * *

Chapter-5

Harry and Ginny were sitting on the table for breakfast when Goldie came with the reply from Andromeda Tonks. Harry read the letter with Ginny looking over his shoulder.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Yes, you can visit Teddy wherever you want. There is no need to ask for permission as you are his godfather. I will be waiting for you._

 _Andromeda_

"When are we going?" Ginny asked.

"After breakfast," Harry replied. Twenty minutes later they said goodbye to Mrs Weasley and flooed over to Andromeda's house.

"Welcome Harry, Ginny!" Mrs Tonks welcomed them warmly while feeding Teddy.

"Hello, Teddy." Harry greeted his godson with a bright smile. Seeing Harry, the youngster changed his eyes and hair colour to match with his godfather's.

"Oh! He's so cute, just like his mother." Ginny exclaimed. As she spoke the baby's eyes flickered towards her and he changed his hair colour to red matching Ginny's. "Now you look like a real Weasley, " she added with a laugh.

"Harry I want to thank you for setting up a separate fund for Teddy. It will help me a lot especially when I was so worried about money and how I will raise him while working." Andromeda said with genuine relief in her voice.

"Mrs Tonks I did what I was supposed to do. Teddy is my godson and I love him as much as you, and Remus would've done the same thing for me, so I haven't done anything special." Harry said politely as his eyes finally left the still red headed child. When Teddy was finally full Mrs Tonks handed him to Harry.

"Just keep your hand behind his head to support his neck." She instructed. Harry took Teddy outside the house to the garden where he introduced him to Goldie. Goldie had always remained with Harry unless she'd been asked to perform any task. It was strange, but at the same time, her presence was comforting.

Harry and Ginny had been playing with Teddy for over an hour when Harry felt a strange feeling in his right hand, something dark was near.

"Ginny, take Teddy and go to the Burrow. We are under attack." He whispered her urgently.

"What?" Ginny said, but trailed off as a red beam barely missed her.

"Go Ginny! Take Teddy with you!" Harry yelled with urgency.

"I am not...!"

Harry stopped her in mid-sentence.

"I know you don't need protect but Teddy needs it and you are wasting time by arguing with me." Harry hissed at Ginny. Looking down at the child she was holding close, she nodded her head.

"Alright," she said as she reluctantly ran inside. she was about to throw floo powder into the fire when she remembered that Harry didn't have his wand. Thinking quickly, she told Goldie to take Teddy and protect him. She waited until Goldie had left with Teddy before making her next move.

Sending her Patronus to everyone, Ginny ran out and began fighting alongside Harry against the hooded figures. Mrs Tonks came running outside, having heard the noises, just in time to see Harry dodge a Killing Curse. Unfortunately, she was unable to avoid the same curse and couldn't prevent it from hitting her in the chest. Her lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud.

Seeing her fall made Harry lose control and angrily he began firing hexes and counter hexes. He was moving his hand so furiously and with so much complexity that it was unable to detect what spells he was using. Soon members of the Order arrived and started fighting against hooded figures. Harry sent two stunning curses simultaneously towards the hooded figures that were fighting with Mr Weasley and the spells hit their mark. Realising they were not able to fight back the attackers started to flee with their fallen comrades. When the last attacker fled, the fight stopped. Seeing Ginny Harry asked "Is Teddy safe?" The blackness overtook him seconds after she nodded.

* * *

Harry woke up on a bed with Ron and Ginny sitting at the far end of the room. Kreacher was sleeping in his basket while Goldie was sitting near his head on the railing. Harry watched his surroundings, the colour of walls were white and they were plain. St Mugo's. He started thinking about the attack at Tonks' house and he was brought to reality by a strange voice.

"Mr Potter you are awake." A young healer came. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"A bit thirsty,"

The healer passed a glass of water from nearby table, Harry was about to take the glass from the healer when Goldie started attacking him. The healer started screaming from the pain of those sharp claws. Both Ron and Ginny jumped with their wands out.

"I told you not to go near him," Ron shouted.

"Stop it." Harry ordered, and immediately Goldie stopped attacking the healer. Two people were standing at the door their wands out the healer tried to run out but was stopped by them. They bound him with ropes.

"What was that?" Harry asked as his eyes darted between the strange man and Goldie.

"That was another attack on you." Ginny told him while Ron shot off to talk to the aurors.

"What do you mean by another? How long have I been here?" Harry asked startled.

"You have been here for three days." Ginny told him, and before he could say anything further she gave him a small vial. "Drink this. The healer said you will need to rest so drink it and we will talk tomorrow morning." Ginny spoke in a tone similar to Mrs Weasley and he didn't dare defy her.

Harry took the vial and drank the potion in one gulp. As soon as the potion touched, his throat he started feeling dizzy, and within a minute he was asleep again.

* * *

When Harry woke next day, he was feeling far more refreshed than the previous day. A lady healer came in and examined him.

"You are recovering very fast Mr Potter. Have you got a headache or any pain in any body parts?" She asked kindly.

"No I am not feeling any pain but I am a bit stiff." Harry told her honestly.

"Oh, it is nothing to worry about. It is because you haven't moved at all for the last three days but it will pass don't worry." She told him smiling. "I will let you meet with your friends and family now." She helped him to shift into half sitting position before she walked out of the room. Ginny and Mrs Weasley came in with Teddy in the elder woman's arms.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Ginny asked while hugging him tightly.

"So what happened that day?" Harry asked after she let him go.

"Harry don't you remember anything?" Mrs Weasley asked surprised.

"I just remember until Mrs Tonks fell." Harry told them. "How is she?"

"Harry she is dead. I am sorry." Mrs Weasley told him with sadness in her voice.

"What?" Harry asked in disbelief. She couldn't be dead, she couldn't.

"It's true, Harry, she was hit by the same Killing Curse that you dodged." Ginny told him. The moment the words hit him he started feeling guilty. As tears began leaking from his eyes Mrs Weasley, sensing his thoughts, placed Teddy in his arms. Looking down on the child made him smile and his guilt faded away slightly.

"Harry, did you know that you can do wandless magic?" Ginny said, trying to change the subject. They could deal with Andromeda's death when he will be stronger.

"I can?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes. You were firing hexes nonverbally, too." Harry was surprised to hear these revelations. Since when could he do this? Hesitating only slightly he summoned a glass of water nonverbally by just pointing his hand and it came to him.

"I didn't know about this. I thought only sorcerers could do wandless magic." He said.

"Kingsley said the healers have found your magical powers to be very different from a normal witch or wizard." Mrs Weasley told him with a smile. He let his mind dwell on this for a moment before another thought came to him.

"Ginny last night you said Goldie stopped _another_ attack on me. What did you mean?" Harry asked as memories from last night slowly returned to him.

"You know you have been here for the last three days?" Ginny asked. When Harry nodded she continued. "While you were unconscious there have been attacks on you but Goldie somehow knew who was here to harm you and stopped them." Ginny told him. "When she attacked the first person we thought that it was just some random person until Kreacher told us differently. He knew that they were here to hurt you."

After a few more minutes Ginny and Mrs Weasley left the room to allow the others to meet him. For the next two hours Harry was visited by everyone. Kingsley came in last, along with a man who looked to be in his mid-fifties with broad shoulders and short black hair that was starting to turn grey.

"Hello, Harry. You are certainly looking better than the day you were brought here." Kingsley said while shaking hands with him.

"Hello Mr Potter, I am John Anderson Head of the Aurors Department." The man introduced himself with a handshake as well.

"Hello Mr Anderson, " Harry greeted back.

"Mr Potter I am here to take your statement of the attack three day ago." Mr Anderson said. Harry told him everything and answered all the questions for the next three quarter of an hour with as much honesty as he could. When Anderson left after interrogating him, Harry turned to Kingsley.

"Do you know why I can do wandless magic?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry. I don't know but maybe Arjun can answer you. I have sent him a message." Kingsley told him.

* * *

After another two days Harry was discharged from the hospital and Albert had also allowed him to use magic after examining him. When he arrived at the Burrow Kreacher was working furiously in the kitchen to prepare dinner for everyone.

"I don't know who is happier to have you back Ginny or Kreacher." Ron commented.

"Any news from Hermione?" Harry asked to change the topic. He was still not comfortable talking about his and Ginny's relationship in front of his best friend.

"Not yet, I hope she is ok." Ron said sadly.

"Don't worry she will be fine." Harry told him though he was worried himself.

That evening Harry was sitting at the kitchen table planning the funeral for Andromeda Tonks. The whole thing was tearing him apart but he knew he had to give her a good send off. It was the right thing to do.

"Ok we will hold the funeral on Saturday morning." Mr Weasley said, finally deciding. Harry nodded, not daring to speak against the lump that had formed in his throat.

On Saturday came Harry and Weasley family were standing in the back garden of the Tonks house, where the casket of Andromeda was lying. Her beautiful casket sat next to the grave where she was going to be buried. The funeral was a quiet affair, and quick, as neither Harry nor Weasleys knew much about Andromeda Tonks. It was sad to think about it but the reality was that they didn't really get a chance to know the woman at all. Those old friends of hers that attended were grateful to have the chance to say their goodbyes.

During dinner, Dedalus Diggle visited Harry.

"Hello Mr Potter. How are you? I heard about the attack on you."

"I am fine Dedalus. How are you and how are my uncle and aunt?" Harry asked, not knowing why he cared about them, but he couldn't change the fact that he did.

"They are fine Mr Potter and we have safely escorted them back to their house." Dedalus told him.

"Did they bother you much?" Harry asked knowing his uncle and aunt didn't approve of magic near them.

"No, not at all, though they thought that we were after their house but after the attack they understood that we were there to protect them not for their house." Dedalus told him.

"Is everyone alright?" Harry asked worried.

"Yes everything is fine though your cousin and aunt were worried about you." Dedalus informed him to his surprise.

"I will visit them on Sunday." Harry told him having quickly made his decision.

On Sunday after lunch, Harry, Ron and Ginny dressed in muggle clothes before apparating to the playground near Privet Drive. Harry had sent Goldie to Mrs Figgs with the message for the Dursleys to ask permission to visit them on Sunday. They walked to Harry's uncle and aunt's house as quickly as they could. Harry rang the doorbell.

"Dudley, open the door. It will be them." Petunia's muffled voice came.

"Hello Harry." Dudley greeted him. He was not fat anymore, actually he looked muscular and fit.

"Hello Dudley. How are you?" Harry asked shaking hands with him.

"I am fine come inside." Dudley replied. They went to the living room.

"Hello Harry. How are you?" Petunia asked with genuine concern.

"Hello aunt Petunia I am fine. How are you?" Harry asked back.

"We are fine." She replied. Vernon was still angry with his nephew and was glaring as if he was going to murder him right there. Goldie was sitting on Harry's shoulder and was returning Vernon's glare, as if asking him to dare to touch Harry.

"This is my friend Ron and this is Ginny, Ron's sister and my girlfriend. Ron, Ginny this is my uncle Vernon aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley." Harry introduced them knowing that Ron had already met them. They said hello to each other except Vernon who remained silent.

"Why don't you sit and talk while I get you some tea?" Petunia offered.

"So what are you all now doing?" Dudley asked.

"We are going to complete our last year of school, then Harry and I are going to apply for the job of auror." Ron told him. Seeing his cousin's confusion Harry explained.

"Aurors are just like police and the military but within magical society. You can say I will be a policeman of the magical world."

"There is no college or university after school?" Dudley asked in surprise.

"We are trained on the job." Ginny said. Petunia came with a tray of tea and snacks putting an end to their conversation. Harry picked a cookie from the tray.

"Aunt Petunia these cookies are really good. I haven't ever tasted anything like this." Harry appreciated Petunia's cookies, they had always smelled pleasant.

"You are sounding like you never ate them when you lived here." Ginny laughed at him. Harry tried to ignore Ginny's comment but Petunia replied for him.

"I never allowed him to have any cookies." she lowered her head in shame.

"Aunt Petunia you remember Severus Snape." Harry asked promptly to change the topic, this wasn't how he'd wanted this visit to go.

"Yes I remember him he went to your school with Lily." She replied.

"He was our professor." Ginny said. Petunia's keen mind quickly picked up on her particular phrasing of that sentence.

"Was? What do you mean by that?" Petunia asked.

"He's dead. Got killed by Voldemort." Ron said.

"You loved my mum very much, but you were jealous that she could do magic and you couldn't. You also wanted to go to our school." Harry said. He'd been wanting to talk about this for quite some time now and for some reason it seemed like now was the right time.

"How can you say that? I never wanted to." Petunia lied but she looked worried, her eyes darting to her husband.

"Please, aunt Petunia don't lie. I have seen Professor Snape's memory. You hated my mum just out of jealousy, but you always loved her. Please accept it. She loved you too." Harry said.

"Yes I loved her." Petunia said crying at the memory of her fallen sister.

"That's why you took me." Harry said holding her hand. She nodded in agreement with him remembering the morning she had found him on the doorstep. Harry hugged her as she cried on his shoulder. After half an hour Harry with his friends walked out of number four Privet Drive feeling a new bond with his aunt and cousin.

On Monday morning, Hermione's owl finally arrived. Jumping out of the chair, Ron raced to the window and ripped open the letter happily.

"It is from Hermione," Ron said as his eyes flew over the writing.

"What does it say?" Harry asked.

"She has found her parents and will be here by Thursday." Ron told him. He sounded so relieved that it made Harry smile.

"She will be on time for the council meeting." Ginny commented.

* * *

On Friday, Harry was sitting at the council meeting.

"Today we have gathered here for council meeting to fill the remaining seats and to elect the Minister of Magic." said the new Undersecretary to the Minister. Both Bill and Hermione were voted in favour, although Bill was voted unanimously, Hermione had won by only one vote. Kingsley was appointed as permanent minister of magic to the surprise of no one. It was also decided that since Harry and Hermione would be at school, they wouldn't participate in the council meeting that year and will join the council as soon as they finished school until then, Arthur and Bill Weasley will represent them in the council

* * *

For the rest of the summer, Harry spent his time either at George's shop or cleaning Grimmauld Place. Ginny and Hermione were helping Harry while Ron spent most of his time at George's shop. Kreacher was happy to be back at his mistress' house but his happiness had increased because he was with Harry safe, healthy and being treated with a kindness he had never previously felt. But he knew that Harry would not stay in the house for long, and Kreacher had decided wherever Harry lived he would live there. Both Ron and Harry had started their studies for seventh year with Hermione, and though they never admitted it in front of her, they were enjoying it. Harry had spent time trying to control his extra power, but was so far unsuccessful.

By the first week of July, Hermione had completed the article about their adventures of the last year, though it didn't contain any information about Horcruxes or the Deathly Hallows. She had briefly mentioned the Elder wand and how Harry had come to destroy it.

"When are we going to publish this?" Ron asked when he read the article.

"I don't know. When do you want it published Harry?" Hermione said as she turned towards him.

"Whenever you want but it won't be published in the Daily Prophet." Harry replied with a scowl.

"Let's talk with Luna and see when she can publish it." Hermione suggested.

"Fine," Harry said as he scribbled a note on a piece of parchment for Luna, asking her about publishing the article and sent the phoenix to her with the note. Soon after Goldie, had left Harry received an owl from Kingsley stating that there was to be an awards ceremony held at the Ministry on the first of August.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N 1 : Sorry for the delay guys.

A/N 2 : I want to thank my Beta readers Agibbs3, Nixie the Bloody Pixie, Rosa241 and dstrekharrylover who helped me a lot in this story

A/N 3 : There is high chances that there will be a long delay for the next chapter please have faith on me guys.

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **6**_

Harry woke up early in the morning; today was his eighteenth birthday. He took a quick shower and walked down to the kitchen.

"Morning, mum, dad." He greeted Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Good morning, Harry, and happy eighteenth," Mrs Weasley wished him and gave him a hug.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Mr Weasley wished him too.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Ginny came from behind to hug and kiss him.

"Thanks, Ginny," Harry replied, giving her a kiss in return.

"When are the Dursleys coming?" Mr Weasley asked,

"They are coming after breakfast. George and Dedalus are bringing them by Side-Along Apparition," Harry informed him

"You look worried about them." Ginny commented.

"I am just worried about Uncle Vernon. He still doesn't like magic." Harry said.

"Don't worry, he will be safe here." Mr Weasley said.

"I am not worried about his safety; I am worried that he doesn't offend anyone." Harry said.

Ron and Hermione walked down as the others were just starting breakfast. "What took you two so long?" Ginny asked, smiling knowingly at them. Ron and Hermione blushed at her comment.

Instead of answering Ginny, Hermione said, "Happy birthday, Harry." And hugged him for a long time to tease Ginny, separating only, when Ginny started to tug her away.

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry said

"Yeah, happy birthday mate," Ron said, patting his friend on the back.

After breakfast, Ron Harry and Ginny took their brooms and went into the orchard to play two-on-two Quidditch with Ron and Hermione on one team and Harry and Ginny on another team. Harry and Ginny's new broom 'Speedbuster' had been delivered a week ago. Half an hour later George and Dedalus came with the Dursleys.

"Happy birthday, Harry." both Dudley and aunt Petunia wished him simultaneously.

"Thanks, Dudley; aunt Petunia," Harry said.

Mrs Weasley came out to welcome their guests. Petunia and Vernon went inside while Dudley stayed with Harry outside. "So what do we do until lunch? I have brought my video game with me," Dudley asked,

"Your video games won't work here," Hermione told him.

"What? When we were in hiding I used to play my video games and it worked fine for me. How do you guys entertain yourselves?" Dudley asked.

"How about we introduce him to Quidditch." George suggested.

"Shut up George he can't fly on a broom." Ginny scolded him.

"I didn't say he will have to fly with us, I meant he can watch us play." George clarified.

"Yeah, that'll work." Harry agreed.

They all took their brooms and started playing two-on-two Quidditch. Harry teamed with George and Ginny teamed with Ron. Dudley was fascinated to see them flying on the brooms.

"I thought flying on brooms was all comical." Dudley said, sitting beside Hermione.

"Now you saw it, believe it; it is real." Hermione said, smiling at him

"Why don't you fly with them?" Dudley asked. "I don't like flying; I'm more comfortable when I'm on the ground. It is not like I have never flew." Hermione said while cheering for Ron. "Nice save, Ron."

"I thought every magical people liked flying on brooms." Dudley said.

"That is not true," Hermione told him.

"Is there any way I can fly with them? I want to experience it." Dudley asked hopefully.

"If they take you with them on their broom, it's like sitting behind them on a bike. In that case, don't sit on Harry or Ginny's broom. They are very fast; you may fall." Hermione told him.

"Thanks for the suggestion. I was wondering why Harry and Ginny were faster. It looked like they are all the same." Dudley said.

"No, there are several models of broom, and each model is different. Harry and Ginny have the same model broom, and it is the fastest and most costly in the world at the moment, most people, including Weasleys, can only dream of it." Hermione told him.

"Really! How can Harry and Ginny have that broom? We didn't give him any money since he went to your school." Dudley asked.

Ginny laughed on hearing him as everyone landed next to Dudley and Hermione.

"Why do you laugh?" Dudley asked.

"Actually, Dudley, your money are worthless in our world; we have different money." Ginny said.

"Yeah, and I am one of the richest wizards in Britain." Harry told.

Dudley was shocked, hearing how wealthy Harry was. They all went inside for lunch.

* * *

After an uneventful lunch, Harry took Teddy outside with him so that Kreacher and Mrs Weasley could cook dinner. The guests had started coming soon after lunch; the first to arrive were Bill and Fleur.

"Happy birthday, Harry," they said together; Fleur kissed Harry on both cheeks.

Harry was sitting outside with Dudley and playing with Teddy. "Harry, if you don't mind, can I stay with you till you go to your school?" Dudley asked tentatively.

"Yeah, sure, but only if your mum doesn't have any problem with it." They sat together for the rest of the day, watched and played Quidditch and played chess with Ron. At five in the evening, Charlie arrived from Romania.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Charlie greeted Harry.

"Thanks, Charlie. Charlie, this is my cousin Dudley, and Dudley, this is Charlie, Ron's brother." Harry introduced them to each other and they exchanged greetings.

Soon all the members of Dumbledore's Army had arrived except Zacharias Smith and Marietta Edgecombe. Zacharias Smith had rudely declined the invitation, sending an insulting letter to him while Marietta was left out knowingly or unknowingly but Harry was sure she was intentionally not invited. When Susan Bones arrived, she was surprised to see Dudley there.

"Susan! It's a nice surprise to see you here." Dudley called.

"Dudley! I didn't expect you to be here." Susan said when they met each other.

"You both know each other?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yeah; when we were attacked last year, it was Susan who helped us escape. After that she stayed with us the rest of the time." Dudley told him.

"You know, Dudley, that it was Harry who taught me how to fight." Susan told Dudley.

"How are you, Susan?" Hermione asked as she came in with Luna. "I am fine Hermione. How about you? Hello Luna. I read the article about Harry's last year in the Quibbler; it was really nice." Susan said.

"Yeah, we should thank you for that." Harry agreed.

"No, Harry, it is I who should thank you. Your article helped us get back on our feet again. Our sales were really low before that." Luna said.

Professor McGonagall came a few minutes before dinner, while Hagrid came just before dinner, along with Kingsley. Bill and Percy set the marquee while Ron and George set up the tables. Dinner was full of noises and laughter. After dinner was over, Kreacher came in with the cake, placing it on the table. He was about to leave when Harry stopped him. He cut the cake, gave the first piece to Ginny and the second to Kreacher. Kreacher knew Harry's nature, but it still surprised him when he was treated kindly.

When the time for gift opening came, Mr Weasley started. "Harry, instead of giving you separate gifts, we Weasleys except Ginny have decided to give you one combined gift," he said, handing him a small box.

Harry opened the box; it contained a key and a picture of a house.

"We bought this house one and a half miles outside Burcombe; it's on seven acres of land…and don't worry about Kreacher; he has agreed to move there with you and serve you as long as he lives," Ron said.

"You can visit tomorrow with Ron, Hermione and Ginny," Mr Weasley said.

"Thank you," was all Harry could say; there was a lump in his throat.

Professor McGonagall gave him a book on Animagi. "I thought you'd like to become just like your father and godfather." she said.

Hermione had given him a book on the history of Aurors. Ginny gave him a gold heart-shaped pendant. Hagrid had given him another moleskin pouch, but it was bigger than the previous one; it also was charmed with an undetectable Expansion Charm. When the party was about to get over, George released the fireworks.

* * *

Next morning after breakfast, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Kreacher and Dudley Disapparated to Harry's new house. The house was made up of white stone; it looked very beautiful in the morning sun.

"You can't Apparate directly into the house, or even on the grounds," Ginny began.

"There is a Muggle-repelling Charm, and they will see it as a ruined and dark forest." Ron told him.

"The security is very high; no one can Floo into the house. Those who Floo to you will land there." Hermione said, pointing towards a room outside the house on the left side, ten feet away from the main house.

"There is a small pond near the back end of the property. We can use it as our swimming pool." Ginny said happily.

The house was three stories high and not big, though the property contained a large parcel of land. They entered the house; the floor was of rich wood and nicely polished.

"Ginny has decorated and furnished the whole house with the help of Kreacher." Ron informed him.

"The ground floor contains the kitchen, the living room, a dining room and a room for an office with two entries, one from the house and another that gives entry from directly outside the house. There are a total of eleven rooms, including the master bedroom and four bathrooms, two attached to rooms and two separate."

"This is the master bedroom," Hermione said as they entered the third bedroom on the right side of the first floor hallway.

The view of the pond from the window of master bedroom was very good, and both Harry and Ginny liked the view. When they finished the tour of the house, Ron said,

"We need a name for the house so that it can be connected to the Floo Network."

Harry took a minute to think. "Ginny, what do you think about 'Lakeview'? The view of the pond from the master bedroom is very nice." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, it sounds good, and no one can guess it too

* * *

"Do you like the house?" Mrs Weasley asked Harry. when they returned to the Burrow two hours later.

"It is brilliant." Harry replied.

After lunch, the girls went upstairs to get ready for the awards ceremony to be held at the Ministry. One hour before the time for the party, the boys also got ready. Mr Weasley had taken the Grangers and Dudley with him in the Ministry car while Harry, Ron, Ginny Hermione and Mrs Weasley went directly.

Harry arrived at the Ministry fifteen minutes before the award function. Kingsley met them there and quickly escorted them to the room next to the banquet hall in the Atrium, where the party was to be held. Harry had made sure that everyone who fought in the battle got recognition and an award, but with limited success; all the same, everyone was to be given a memento, and only Neville was to be awarded an Order of Merlin, second class. At the precise time, Harry Ron and Hermione walked into the hall.

"Welcome, everyone." Kingsley began. "We have gathered here for the victory party over the darkest wizard ever, Lord Voldemort. We are also gathered here to recognise everyone who has fought against Voldemort and his followers."

Kingsley started reading the names of everyone who fought in the battle and those whose names were called who were living went to the small stage to take their memento. At last it was time for awarding the Order of Merlin.

"Now I would like to present to Neville Longbottom the Order of Merlin, second class, for killing the snake of Voldemort and leading Dumbledore's Army in the absence of Harry Potter."

Neville walked to the stage, where Kingsley put the silver medal around his neck. Everyone was applauding for him, and Harry was the loudest of all.

"Now I would like to present Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger with the Order of Merlin, first class, for fighting against and defeating Lord Voldemort."

After Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to the front, he put the gold medallion around their necks; everyone was applauding for them. When the applause died, Kingsley began again.

"Now I would like to give you this as a gift from me." He waved his wand and Chocolate Frogs came zooming in.

Dudley was wondering what was happening and his fear of magic from his earlier encounter was showing on his face. Mrs Weasley noticed it and said kindly,

"Don't worry, there is nothing wrong in this; it is safe." Mrs Weasley tore her Chocolate Frog wrapper and bit off its head. "See."

"It's Harry's card!" Ginny exclaimed first.

"There's Ron and Hermione's too," Neville said.

George magnified his voice and read,

" _Harry Potter, also known as the 'Boy Who Lived'. The only person who has survived the Killing Curse twice. He is also known for facing Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, and his followers in 1992, 1993, 1995, 1996, and 1997 and finally defeating Tom Riddle in a live-or-die duel in 1998 at the Battle of Hogwarts."_

George paused for a moment as the cheering calmed down.

" _Ronald Weasley is known for being a friend of Harry Potter. He fought against Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, and his followers in 1992, 1996, and 1997 and helped Harry Potter to finally defeat Tom Riddle in 1998. He is also a well-known chess player."_

He again paused for a moment and then began again.

" _Hermione_ _Granger is also known for being a friend of Harry Potter. She fought against Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, and his followers in 1992, 1996, and 1997, and helped Harry Potter to finally defeat Tom Riddle in 1998. She is the brightest witch of the century,"_ George finished.

"Now let's begin the dinner and dance," Kingsley announced.

"Want to dance?" Harry asked Ginny, holding his hand out to her.

"Yeah, sure." Ginny happily accepted his hand; they walked to the floor as Ron and Hermione followed them. They danced for three songs, then returned to their table for some drinks and snacks.

"Having fun, Dudley?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, all this is fascinating." Dudley replied.

"Hello, Harry; are you enjoying the party?" Kingsley came to their table along with Anderson.

"Yeah, I am," Harry replied 'out of courtesy' as Mr Weasley had said.

"Hello, Mr Potter; it is nice to meet you again." Anderson greeted him.

"The pleasure is mine, sir," Harry said while shaking hands with Anderson.

"We are looking forward to the day when you and Mr Weasley join us." Anderson said.

Suddenly Harry felt the same sensation he had felt on the day of the attack on the Tonks house. "Minister, we are going to be attacked." Harry told him.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Kingsley asked him.

"Yes, I am," Harry said.

Kingsley nodded to Anderson, who walked away as quickly as possible, trying not to draw any attention to himself. Ginny became alert hearing him; she called Ron and Hermione and informed them.

"Kreacher," Harry called. With a crack, Kreacher appeared

"Master Harry called Kreacher?" he asked.

"Kreacher, take Dudley and Teddy with you to somewhere safe and protect them," Harry ordered.

"Don't worry, Harry, I will go with them." Having heard him, Susan came from her table to join them.

When Harry nodded in agreement, Kreacher Disapparated with Dudley, Teddy and Susan.

A few minutes later Anderson came back, running to Kingsley's side. "Mr Potter is right, sir. I have sent a message for reinforcements."

"What about the Grangers?" Ginny asked.

"I will take care of them," Hermione said, and she Disapparated with her parents.

"How did you confirm my intuition?" Harry asked Anderson.

"Two of our guards are Stunned," he replied.

"That means they are already in." Ron said, pulling his wand out.

Harry, Ginny, Kingsley and Anderson did the same. Harry instructed Neville to inform every D.A. member; he nodded and walked away. Suddenly, a red light beam just missed Anderson. There were more than thirty hooded figures in the hall who were pointing their wands towards them. Some people started running to save themselves; others took out their wands to fight against the hooded figures, and the fight broke out.

"Stupefy," shouted one of the hooded figures.

"Protego," Harry thought; a shield appeared and deflected the spell.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry snapped, briefly following the enemy's wand flying through the air before he followed up with the Body-Bind Hex.

Ginny was surrounded by four attackers; Harry was about to join her when someone sent a Killing Curse towards her, which missed by just a few inches. This made Harry so angry that he started sending curses on every attacker who came into his sight. He sent two well-aimed Stunning Spells at the attackers with whom Ginny was fighting. Ginny was sure that she had heard a cracking sound as Harry's spell had hit them. The doors of the hall opened with a bang as more Aurors arrived. The arrival of Aurors outnumbered the attackers by two to one, so they started running away. Ron sent a Stunning Spell on one of them who was trying to run with one of their fallen comrades.

"Nice one, Ron," Harry complimented him.

"Lets us see; who are they?" Anderson said.

When one of the Aurors removed the mask of the Stunned attacker, he was Macnair.

"At least now we know that the Death Eaters are reunited. Who is the other one?" Kingsley said.

When Ron removed the mask of the other Death Eater, everyone was surprised.

"I thought he was dead," Ron said, looking at him.

"So did we," Kingsley agreed. "It seems we were wrong-but not anymore; he is dead now. I don't know who killed him, but he is definitely dead now," Anderson said.

"It was Harry's spell that hit him," Ginny said in a low voice. Harry was shocked to hear this.

"I haven't cast any Killing Curse," Harry said.

"I know you haven't, but your spells were very powerful. I haven't seen so much power in my whole life." Anderson said.

Harry didn't say anything after that.

"Alright, Anderson, take Greyback's body and Macnair away; we will interrogate him later." Kingsley ordered.

"I am going to Grimmauld Place." Harry told Ginny

"Harry dear..." Mrs Weasley began, but was cut off by Harry.

"I will be fine, mum. I have to do some preparation for tomorrow's meeting. Is the Floo Network accessible?" Harry asked Anderson.

"Yes, it is."

Harry Flooed to Grimmauld Place. Kreacher was in the kitchen, along with Dudley, Dedalus and Susan.

"Harry! You are safe. Thank God. How is everyone? Kreacher said it is your godfather's house." Dudley asked.

"Everyone is safe, and yes, it is my godfather's house. Hello Dedalus, I hadn't expected you to be here." Harry said.

"Susan sent me a message, so I came here," he replied.

"Where is Teddy?" Harry asked.

"He is sleeping above," Kreacher told him.

"I think I should leave now; it's very late," Dedalus said,

"Why don't you stay here overnight? You will have to be here for the meeting tomorrow anyway," Harry offered and Dedalus accepted.

* * *

Next morning, the doorbell rang and Mrs Black started to shout from her portrait. Harry didn't know what he thought but he pointed his finger towards the portrait and muttered "Silencio". To his surprise, it worked; Mrs Black went silent.

"Nice thinking," the man said from the door. Kreacher was standing on the door preventing the man to enter into the house

"Sorry, sir, but I didn't recognise you." Harry said politely.

"No need to be sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Arjun Rana."

Arjun was more than a thousand years old, but he looked like he was in his mid-sixties. He had a short silver-whitebeard and he was tall, nearly seven feet in height.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Harry said, relaxing. Harry took him to the sitting room. "I may sound rude, but you are early by one hour," Harry said, sitting in front of Arjun.

"Yes, I know that, but I have come here to talk to you privately. No, it doesn't have to be secret, but at least there won't be any disturbances."

Harry said, "Please follow me to the library. Before we start, what would you like to have tea, coffee or anything else?"

"Tea will do," Arjun said.

Harry called Kreacher and asked him to bring tea. When Kreacher came back with the tea tray, he told him he was not to be disturbed for the next hour.

"So what do you want to talk about with me?" Harry asked as he handed him the cup of tea.

"I heard about yesterday's attack as well as the attack the other day at the Tonks house. Also about the questions you have whose answers you want to find." Arjun said.

"So can you answer my all questions?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes and no." Seeing the confused look on Harry's face, he continued, "I may have answers to some of your questions, but I may not give them all to you at the moment. However, that doesn't mean you should not ask."

"Alright, can you tell me why all of a sudden my power has increased?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I can, but for that I will have to see inside you to find the reasons to confirm my suspicion. If you would allow me to see inside you, I can give you a definite answer." Arjun said.

When Harry nodded, Arjun put his hand on Harry's head and closed his eyes; Harry did the same. Harry felt like there was someone else inside his head. After a few seconds, Arjun removed his hand from Harry's head.

"I made the right decision to talk to you now." Arjun said.

"What have you seen, and will you tell me?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, but first, I would like you to tell me about your past. You don't have to give me all the details; I know about them. Just summarise it." Arjun said.

For the next ten minutes, Harry told him about his past eighteen years. When Harry finished, Arjun began.

"The first reason is that you were a Horcrux, right?" Arjun asked, but his tone was as if he was not asking but making a statement. When Harry nodded, he took a sip of his tea and said, "Now let us say a bit differently that you were a _living human_ Horcrux. Our bodies are made in such a way that they can accommodate only one soul. Therefore, when you became a Horcrux, your body had to hold two souls, or you can say more than one soul. Are you getting me, Harry?" Arjun said. When Harry nodded, he continued, "Now that your body has gotten rid of the second soul, your own soul is having lots more space for itself than it had had in the past seventeen years, and your body being freed from the extra burden helped in increasing the your magical power. The second reason is that your mother gave her life to protect you, which triggered an ancient magic that provided you the protection, but she didn't just gave you protection but also her power and the third reason is the Killing Curse combining with your mother's shield or protection made you stronger rather than killing you." Arjun finished.

"You mean to say I am the most powerful wizard in the world?" Harry asked as he shuddered at the very thought.

"No, Harry not a wizard but a sorcerer and you are even more powerful than me. All you have to do is to learn how to control your power."

Harry was surprised and confused by hearing this; reading his expression, Arjun said,

"Harry, tell me what spell you used against Tom Riddle during the battle."

"Disarming spell." Harry replied.

"When you use the same spell with others, what happens?" Arjun asked.

"It disarms them," Harry replied.

"And what happened when you used this spell against Tom Riddle? It killed him instead of disarming him. Why?" Arjun asked again.

"I thought that the Elder Wand refused to kill me and the spell rebounded to him." Harry said.

"No, Harry. The last time he used the Killing Curse, it removed the soul from your body, or say it like this it killed you. Some curses don't have any effect on their impact depending that whether the wand belongs to its holder or not, and the Killing Curse is one of them." Arjun said.

"So you are saying that my disarming spell was so strong that it not only stopped the Killing Curse, but also killed Voldemort?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Exactly, Harry," Arjun said.

"Can you tell me what happened to my wand after I used it last night?" Harry asked, putting the remains of his wand on the table.

Arjun examined the wand and said, "It seems like your wand was not able to handle your power. I suggest you choose a wand with some strong core that can handle your power."

They talked until Kreacher came in to inform him that the members of the Order had arrived and were waiting for them. When Harry and Arjun arrived in the sitting room, Harry was surprised to see there were many members of the D.A. and Percy had come too. After greetings were over, Kingsley introduced the new members or those who didn't know each other.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Order of the Phoenix. First thing I want to say is that we need a new leader for the Order." Kingsley said,

"Why can't you be the leader?" Harry asked.

"Because he is Minister of Magic, and it will affect the way the Order works. Under Kingsley, it will be like working for the Ministry of Magic instead of working for the welfare of magical world." Anderson said.

"Then I suggest Harry as the leader of the Order." Neville said.

"I agree," Luna said.

"I respect your suggestion, Neville, but I think Harry is not the right person at the moment." Arjun said.

"I suggest Minerva." Mrs Weasley said.

"All in favour of Minerva McGonagall will raise their hands," Kingsley said; everyone except Neville and Luna raised their hands.

"OK, it is decided that Minerva will be the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. Anyone want to say anything else?" Kingsley said.

"What about the D.A.? It is just like the Order but for the welfare of Hogwarts students," Neville asked.

"We have decided to continue Dumbledore's Army, and Harry will be its leader for this year," Kingsley said.

"We need a place for the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," McGonagall said.

"You can use this place as Headquarters. In this way, it will be maintained as well as be used properly," Harry offered.

"Everyone knows about this place, and it will make it easier for dark wizards to attack. I suggest we find somewhere else," another wizard suggested.

"We can use the Fidelius Charm again over here." Ron said.

"And this is a much better place than any other in the world to become headquarters, but if you have some other place in mind, please suggest it." Luna said.

There were many suggestions for the headquarters, but others countered each; at last it was decided that the Headquarters would remain the Black house and the Fidelius Charm used on it again. Harry would be the Secret Keeper and second-in-command. There will be at least two persons who would stay at headquarters all the time on a rotating-turn basis; with that, the meeting was adjourned.

"Mr Rana," Harry called as Arjun was about to leave. "You said that I need to control my power; would you please teach me?" Harry asked.

"Of course. How about tomorrow, six in the morning at the Burrow? And Harry, keep it secret that you can do wandless magic as long as you can," Arjun said.

"Yes, I will," Harry said. After a couple of minutes, Harry went upstairs.

"So the meeting is over," Dudley said.

"Yes, it is," Harry replied.

"What are your plans for today?" Dudley asked.

"We are going for our back to school shopping. Professor McGonagall has given us the list of books. If you want, you can come with us." Harry told him.

"Yeah, I would love to come with you- but what about Teddy?" Dudley asked.

"We're taking him with us." Harry said. After lunch, they went to the Leaky Cauldron to go to Diagon Alley.

"I have been in this part of city many times, but I haven't seen this restaurant before." Dudley said.

"It is hidden from Mug... non-magical people." Ginny said.

When they went to Diagon Alley, Dudley's jaw dropped in surprise.

"We will need to split up to complete the shopping on time," Mr Weasley said.

Harry and Ginny split up, along with Dudley; Mr and Mrs Weasley took Teddy with them, and Ron and Hermione joined Harry and Ginny.

"Where do we go first?" Ron asked.

"I need a new wand; my wand was destroyed in yesterday's attack, so how about Ollivander's?" Harry asked.

"What? Your wand is destroyed? When and how?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know when, but Arjun said it was not able to handle my power and it just evaporated. I saw it when I was changing clothes last night." Harry said.

They walked to Ollivander's. The bell rang as they entered the shop; Mr Ollivander came to the front desk from behind the shelves.

"Ah... Mr Potter, welcome, welcome. How may I help you?"

Harry pulled his wand out and said, "Can you tell me what happened to my wand?"

Mr Ollivander took the wand and examined it for a few seconds, than said, "May I see your hand, Mr Potter?"

"Yeah, sure." Harry forwarded his hand so that Mr Ollivander could examine it.

"Interesting, very interesting; never seen it-only heard," he said, more to himself than anyone else-then looked up at Harry. "Mr Potter, I believe that you have more magical power than any wand can handle except the Elder Wand."

"So you mean to say that the wand won't survive much longer if Harry uses it." Ron asked.

"If you had asked me this a few days ago, I would have agreed with you, but I have created the strongest wand ever. It's not as good as the Elder Wand, but I think it is the most powerful wand in the world after the Elder Wand," Mr Ollivander said. "Let me see whether it accepts you or not." Mr Ollivander went inside and came back after a minute with a box. "Here it is; fourteen inches long, with Thestral hair, two phoenix feathers and dragon bone and nail as its core, with ironwood."

Harry took the wand; he felt friendly warmth from it, also that the wand was part of his body.

"It chooses you." Mr Ollivander said.

"How much do I have to pay for this?" Harry asked.

"No, Mr Potter, no need to pay. I made it especially for you to help you to defeat You Know Who, but you defeated him before I could complete it. Please take it as my tribute to free me as well as the wizarding world." Mr Ollivander said.

Harry was about to insist on paying, but was cut off by Ginny.

"Harry, you will have to respect the feelings of people I know you don't like-but you should still do this to show your respect for them."

"Thank you, Mr Ollivander," Harry said, then took the wand and left the shop.

"What's next?" Ron asked.

"Well, Mum and Dad are taking care of the books, potion kits and other things except clothes." Ginny said.

After two hours, they went to George's shop to meet Mr and Mrs Weasley. Harry warned Dudley, who had been silent for the whole trip, to not to touch anything in that shop.

"Are you having fun at George's shop, ah... Teddy?" Harry asked, smiling at Teddy, who was inclining towards Harry as if saying, "hold me, Harry."

"Hello, George," Harry said, taking Teddy from Mrs Weasley. "How is business going?"

"Hello, Harry; business is going well," George replied.

They talked and bought a few Wheezes from the shop and returned to the Burrow after half an hour.

* * *

Harry woke up at five in the morning, took a quick shower and came downstairs.

"Kreacher, what are you doing here?" Harry asked in surprise upon finding Kreacher in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Kreacher is preparing breakfast for master." Kreacher replied.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher will sleep while master is taking his lesson." He said.

After eating his breakfast, Harry went outside, surprised to see Arjun already there waiting for him. He was sitting on the ground and his eyes were closed.

"Good morning, Mr Rana," Harry greeted him.

"Good morning, Harry; ready to start?" Arjun asked.

"Yes; what are we going to do today?"

"We going to do meditation," Arjun said. "I know it is done by Muggles, but trust me, it is just as effective for magical people. Remove your shoes and socks, and sit down facing towards the sun."

Harry did as asked. "Now close your eyes and breathe in and breathe out slowly. Yes, you are doing it correctly," Arjun said as he watched Harry following his instructions. "Now concentrate on your power and its flow." After an hour, Arjun asked him to open his eyes. "How are you feeling now?" Arjun asked.

"It is like I have taken a long rest and I am feeling more relaxed than I have all my life." Harry told him.

"What about your power?" Arjun asked.

"Yes I felt it too and it was like there is no boundary for me." Harry said.

"Good; this means you have done it in the right way. Now practice this for a week; I will meet you here at the same time next week." Arjun said, standing up from his place.

"But what does this mean?" Harry asked desperately.

"Keep this question on hold, Harry; you will be able to reply to yourself after one week, but to know the difference and answer, do this," Arjun said as he conjured a dummy. "Now disarm it."

Harry casted the disarming spell, and the dummy blasted into pieces so small that they looked like sand particles.

"Now remember what happened today; it will lead to your answer and remember one thing-don't try to find the boundaries of your power but try to find the path to control it. I can only assist you, but it is you who have to do it alone and no one can help you, Harry." Arjun said.

"How will I know that I am on the right path?" Harry asked.

"This is the question I would like to answer for you. Conjure a dummy like this every day and disarm it using your wand because the wand will increase the power of a wizard or witch. When the dummy stops blasting, that means you are starting to get control over your power. But make sure you don't create or repair the dummy." Arjun said, then he left.

Ten minutes later when Harry went inside, Mr and Mrs Weasley were sitting in the kitchen, and Kreacher was preparing breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning, mum, dad," Harry greeted them.

"Good morning, Harry; how was your lesson?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I can't say anything about it. It seems like I have more questions than answers." Harry told her.

"Harry, have patience and trust him. Minerva told me that she had talked with Dumbledore and he said Arjun's way of teaching is different; normally he doesn't teach everyone, but when he teaches he doesn't give the answers easily, but makes his students find them," Mr Weasley said.

They were interrupted as Ron, Hermione and Ginny came down and Harry could not discuss it further with Mr Weasley. After breakfast, the two couples went upstairs to study for their seventh year to get a head start.

"So how was your lesson?" Ron asked.

Harry told them everything that happened with Arjun; when he finished, he let out a long sigh.

"I think dad is right; he just gave me some clues and asked me to solve it," Harry said.

"Do it for a week and then see what happens-at least it won't hurt you." Hermione said

"Yeah, you are right; it is too soon to say something." Harry agreed.

The more Harry thought about the way to control his powers, the more he got irritated and angry, and the angrier he got, the more he lost control. He was not getting any better in controlling his power. It was the day before another lesson before he got the breakthrough. He ran inside to call Hermione; when she came downstairs, he dragged her outside.

"Hermione, create the weakest possible dummy."

When Hermione did as she was asked, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath-then cast the disarming spell. The dummy was thrown away a few feet, but didn't break.

"So have you been able to find a way to control your power?" Arjun asked the next day when Harry came out for another lesson. When Harry nodded, Arjun asked him, "Tell me about it in summary on a daily basis."

When Harry told him everything, he said, "Since you have completed your homework, now is the time of evaluation. When do you think you lose your control?"

"Well, I lose it when I get irritated," Harry replied, hoping that his answer was right.

"Harry, you did better than what I had expected from you. I had thought that you would be angry and say something that you would regret later, but I must say that I underestimated you." Arjun said seriously. "But there is some omission in your answer." He waited for a few minutes to let Harry say something, but when he didn't, he continued. "You said you lose control when you get irritated, you are not exactly right but close to the answer. It is emotions."

"How emotions result in losing control?" Harry asked curiously.

Arjun explained how panic makes one lose control with the example of his fifth year, when Voldemort had lured him to the Ministry of Magic by showing him a fake scene of Sirius' torture.

"At that time nobody noticed it, because the difference was small, but now it would be disastrous. Grief lowers the ability to think logically as well as make you do irrational things, like using the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix Lestrange," Arjun said. When Arjun left after two hours with instructions to continue, Harry came inside looking thoughtful.


	7. Update

Hello everyone

I am really sorry for not updating the story for a long time I have been busy, then there were some major changes from the 7th chapter which I can't publish without getting it beta reading. Unfortunately I lost my beta readers during this period and I have been struggling to get new beta reader. There are some changes on the previous chapters too, which I will publish soon. I will be republishing this story as new story and I won't be publishing here from now on wards. Please have patience with me. Thank you and sorry once again for not updating regularly as well as not informing you earlier.


	8. update 2

Hello everyone

I just wanted tell you all that I will be starting to upload the story as new story soon most probably from June onwards there are some changes in the chapters that are already being published. There are no major changes in the plot though they are important to make because it will improve me writing skill as well as interesting and smooth to read. Thank you for your patience

Bsurana2


	9. NEW STORY UPDATE

Hello everyone, as promised I am uploading this story as new story. I can't continue to upload in this story because there are many minor yet important changes on the chapters I have already upload. I can't expect from everyone will go back and read the chapters that they already have read. There are many things that I have changed to try pluck the plot holes and make it more enjoyable. How much I have improved, I don't know but I have some for sure. I have uploaded this story as new story please visit my profile for the new story.

bsurana2


End file.
